


yellow (dnf)

by tally1144



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally1144/pseuds/tally1144
Summary: Dream and George have been friends forever. They practically shared everything with each other. When Dream realizes George has been somewhat closed off from him, he gets pulled deeper into their relationship. What happens when Dream doesn’t want to be just friends anymore?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 95
Kudos: 327





	1. It’s just a joke. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Is streaming with his friends when he realizes something is off with George.

"Oh Dreammmmmm" George slyly says.

Dream immediately perks up and un-deafens on discord.

"Yes george?" he asks softly, trying to not awake patches from her sleep. She looks so peaceful laying on his lap. 

"When are you gonna join the server? You're taking forever!" George whines.

"Yeah dude. We need your help making this XP farm" Sapnap chimes in.

"Ok fine. But you guys are responsible for Patches having to wake up" Dream says. This time, not as softly as before. This always seems to happen. Patches loves sleeping on his lap, so he never gets much done. 

"Finally" mumbles George.

"What was that I heard? I mean, I could always just ban you from the server ya know" Dream let's our with a little chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare" George says. Dream can hear George's smile through the mic. It's something he has picked up on throughout their years of talking online.

"Oh my gosh! Would you two stop flirting and just join the freaking server! I'm getting lonely and people are waiting!" Sapnap bursts out. 

"Alright! Alright I'm on!" Dream laughs. He doesn't forget the words that Sapnap had said though.

Would you two stop flirting

Dream dusted it off and just remembered it was a silly joke. It always was. Wasn't it? To be fair, the two were always like this, on and off stream. It had become a big joke. Dream and George would just joke around, and Sapnap and all the others would make fun of them for it. It's not like it made him uncomfortable, it just made him think. 

It's no big deal. Just drop it already.

————————————————————————

The stream went by quickly and before they knew it, Sapnap was saying goodbye to his stream. 

"Uhm, so yeah! I will see you guys sometime later this week. Buh-bye!" The screen on Sapnap's twitch goes black for a second and then an icon appears showing that he is hosting Karl. "Ok guys! stream is all done. That was really fun!"

"Yeah! We actually did really good! I'm so excited for my stream tomorrow. We can do so many cool things. What do you guys think?" George ecstatically says. Sapnap answered suggesting they do some speedruns or some more things on the SMP. "Dream? Hello? Are you on deafen again?" George softly speaks.

Dream looked up from his phone and realized he hadn't even been listening. " Oh. Sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked what you think we should do for my stream tomorrow. Sapnap said maybe some speedruns or some more on the SMP." George said quietly, almost as if he was hurt that Dream hadn't been listening. It was fine though, because he wasn't hurt. Right?

"Ok. Sorry again. I like that idea. I have to do some things with Tommy on his stream though, so can we start a little later? I won't be long." He knew George and Sapnap would understand. Tommy was a pretty big part of the SMP right now, and they knew that.

"No problem. I guess I understand." George mumbled.

Why did George sound mad? He knew it was business and we had just spent a while together on Sapnap's stream. It wasn't like George. Dream left the call just a couple minutes later. Needing to clear his mind, he layed in his bed, snuggling with Patches.

————————————————————————

Dream's room was quite dark, considering it was 11pm, so when his phone went off, he instantly saw it light up. He walked over, wondering who it was. When he reached for his phone, he was surprised to see it was a text from George.

"hey dream"

"hey gogy. what's up?"

"can I call you?"

"sure :)"

The second he said sure, Dreams's phone started ringing. He almost didn't answer, because he was scared George was mad at him. What was he thinking? He had just said it was fine if he could call him.

"Hello?" Dream answered.

"Hey Dream." George's voice was shaky.

"What's up? Are you alright? You seem... scared."

"It's my parents again."

George had told Dream about his parents fighting just a month ago. He had found out when Dream heard George's parents fighting in the back of a Discord call. George was embarrassed at first and denied it, but after a little while of Dream slowly nudging it out of him, George finally just let it all out and told him everything. Well, at least Dream thought he told him.


	2. I’m here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can’t handle the way George’s parents treat him. He can see George falling deeper and deeper into a lonely hole. Dream knows he needs to do something about it.

TW: abuse, some strong language

Dream heard a faint cry from the other side of the call. "George talk to me. I need to know what happened and if you're alright. Please." Nothing came in from the other side of the line. "George?"

"I-I'm just so scared Clay." George whispered.

George only ever called Dream Clay when he was being serious. "George it's gonna be alright. Can you go somewhere else? Why don't you go back to your house? You can sneak out really quick. They won't even notice." Dream didn't know if that was the right thing to say, but it was all he could manage to push out. He hated seeing George like this. It made him so mad how his parents treated him. They would call him mean names and degrade him. Dream felt like he needed to protect him.

"I-I can try to get a-away. I just have t-to be fast. W-will you stay on the phone p-please?" George managed to say.

"George you're shaking! Of course I will stay on the phone."

"Thank you."

"Of course Georgie."

————————————————————————

Dream could hear George's parents fighting in the background and it filled him with so much rage.

What the fuck is wrong with his parents. He deserves better. I can give him better.

Wait. Dreams mind went in circles. He came up with an idea, but it was a long shot. What if George came to America? He would be far away from his parents. He would never have to see them again.

He could live with Dream.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash. It sounded like something had been thrown across the room. Dream could hear George start running and he became tense. What would he do if something happened to George? 

What would happen if the man he loves got hurt.

Dream heard a door close and George's car door open. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest now that George was safe.

"Dream?" George whispered.

"George. You're ok right? I heard something crash." Dream replied.

"I'm ok." George sighed.

————————————————————————

On the car ride back, Dream stayed on the phone with George. he didn't want to hang up until he knew George was safe in his home. George insisted Dream go to sleep, but Dream didn't give in. He had to make sure he was safe. The two started talking, although George seemed uncomfortable. 

"Was this why you were acting different today?" Dream asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought that out on you. I shouldn't have brought you into all this either." George replied.

"George you don't need to be sorry. You can't control this. Your parents are just..."

Dickheads

"Going through something." 

"Dream you can say they are terrible people. I don't mind. I mean, I grew up with them."

Dream felt like he had said the wrong thing and sighed. "I'm so sorry George." 

"For what?"

"For everything. You don't deserve this. Can I ask you something?" Dream asked.

"Sure. What is it?" George replied.

Dream hesitated before speaking, not knowing if it was the right thing to say. He wondered how he would react. He was scared. "I know you hate living by your parents, and just in Europe in general. You talk about moving to America all the time, and how you want to be closer to your friends."

"What are you saying?" George asked.

"Well... do you maybe want to move to America and live with me? I know it's a long shot, but just think. You would be away from your parents, be able to be in a warm place (Florida), and..."

Be with me 

"Be with friends!"

"Wait really? I mean, we would have to work it out and everything. But..."

"But?" Dream said quietly.

"I'm in! This is gonna be great! Getting to live with you and... OH MY GOD I'LL BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR FACE!!!!" George screamed.

Dream hadn't thought of that but, it couldn't be too bad. "Oh yeah haha. I didn't think of that."

"I bet you look cute." George said.

Dream blushed. He practically got as red as a strawberry. He didn't know why. George and Dream always called each other cute on stream as a joke, but never outside of it. What was going on? Why did he feel so warm and tingly when George had said that? Was he falling for George?

————————————————————————

The two spent the rest of their night planning George's travels. Neither of them slept at all. They bought his ticket, bought some things for his room, (which would be Dream's spare room in his new house) and picked the date. They also made an appointment for George and Dream to both get tested for Covid, so they could stay safe. Dream couldn't believe it was all happening. It was like a dream come true. He couldn't wait till he could see George.

Till he could hold him

Dream couldn't stop thinking of things like that. In a way, it disgusted him. He thought he was just taking advantage of the situation. I mean, he just wanted to see him. He had to contain himself. It wasn't like George maybe liked him back. I mean, he didn't even know if he was gay. It didn't matter. This was about George and his struggles.

"Dream?" George texted him.

"What's up?" He replied, uneasy after the day they had.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Gogy. What is it?"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"What?"

"Why? Like, even when i'm mean to you, you still help me. You are always there for me. Especially after today when I was acting disappointed."

"George, I would do anything for you. You are my best friend."

"Thank you Dream. You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for :)"

Friend. That's what Dream wanted to change. He wanted more. George made his heart tingle. He gave him motivation. He made him happy, even on the worst days. It sounds stupid, but what if George was his... soulmate. That wasn't the point right now though, he just wanted to make George happy. That's all.


	3. Suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it is finally the day Dream gets to see George, Dream’s nerves take over him. He needs to stay in control.

It was finally the day that George was going to fly out. Dream woke up at around 6 am and groggily pranced down his steep stairs. He was too excited to sleep in. His mind kept going in circles and it felt like he was dancing on clouds. Although his bed was his safe place and reeked of comfort, George was more important. 

George's plane would arrive at the airport at 8, so Dream had 1 1/2 hours to waste. He hastily made breakfast and practically breathed it down. As he made his coffee, it finally hit him that he would truly be seeing George. He would be able to hold him, to hug him...

To kiss him.

He was knocked out of his trance by a slight ding from his phone. It was a text from George.

"Heyyy. I'm about to get on my second flight :) see you soon <3"

Dream couldn't handle it. His legs gave out and he slowly crept down his wall until he was sitting on the ground. How could some stupid words and a heart made of silly numbers and signs make him feel so... happy. He felt like he could do anything in the world. He realized he was in love. But he couldn't be in love! There's no way. They were just friends. That's all. Right?

"Hey gogy :) I can't wait to see you. Have a good flight. Ill be waiting"

He didn't know if he should send a heart back. What if George saw the heart and knew Dream was in love with him. What if it ruined everything. What if George felt uncomfortable. What if-

dream is typing...

"<3"

————————————————————————

The time up until Dream would get to see George was slowly inching by. He watched the clock intensely waiting until it was 7:30. He lived just 7 minutes away from the airport, but he wanted to make sure he got there in time. Nothing could keep him from George.

My George

After sitting on his phone and sifting through twitter endlessly, It was finally 7:30. Dream prepared himself. He wanted to look good for George. He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed his coat and practically ran out the door. He stopped at Starbucks on the way to get George his favorite drink, a vanilla Frappuccino with extra whipped cream. Of course.

He's so cute

Dream got to the airport at 7:35 and settled into a chair. He sat on his phone and scrolled through twitter once again. He tended to do this often. He knew twitter was bad, but he really couldn't help it. He would see a super cool tweet and it would make his day better. Whenever he saw fan art, a smile lit up his face. He loved all the creativity and time put into it and it made him feel special. Dream continued scrolling until he came across an unusual drawing. Dream had butterflies in his stomach. He began to blush and smile. It was a picture of him and george hugging, but they seemed romantic in a way. There lips were just inches apart. As if they could breathe each other's air. He let out a small laugh.

If only...

George and Dream had announced they were moving in together just 5 days ago, and people were still going crazy. It became quite evident on twitter with all the fan drawings. He would never forget that picture. 

gogy <3 is typing...

"Clay"

"Oh my god. Are you here?" Dream looked at the time. It was 8:03. He must have zoned out while on his phone. He wasn't surprised. He seemed to have gotten trapped in that picture.

"Yes :) Wait. I don't know what you look like. Can you come find me?"

"I'm on my way" Dream's breaths shortened. This was it. He would finally be with his best friend.

His person

Dream walked to the terminal looking for George. After only a while, he saw him. It wasn't very hard to see him. He had a blue shirt and black jeans on. He looked so good.

God he's so fucking cute

He told his brain to shut up, and started walking over. As he got closer and closer, his heart started beating faster and faster. It was so loud, he thought everyone in the entire airport may be able to hear it. This was his moment. It was now or never.

"Hey George." he shyly spoke.

"DREAM! Oh my god! It's really you!"

George grabbed him and embraced him. It was the hardest he's ever hugged someone. A series of fireworks exploded in his heart. His legs began to feel like jello. What he felt was simply pure happiness.

"Wait." George pulled away from the hug. "Let me see your face."

George slowly examined Dream's face. Seeing George look at him so closely actually scared him. He couldn't control his thoughts.

Woah George. Wait. What if he thinks i'm ugly? What if he's disappointed? Doesn't matter. He's hot. SHUT UP DREAM. His lips seem so smooth. What if he doesn't like me back? What if... he DOES like me back?

George finished examining Dream's face and when they made eye contact, Dream's heart exploded into the atmosphere. "Dream. YOU ARE SO HANDSOME WHAT."

"George! Shhhhh! You are so loud hahahaha." Dream was taken aback by George's words. George called him handsome. Did he truly mean it? No. Stop. He was thinking too much about it. George didn't like him back. Get over it you little pissbaby.

"Ooh! I have a surprise." George said suspiciously.

"We just met! What could it be? Can't be better than you!" Dream replied.

"Follow me. Quick too. We can't leave him waiting." George blurted out.

————————————————————————

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dream yelled. He didn't even care if anyone heard. "SAPNAP! What are you doing here!?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Sapnap in so long. 

"SUPRISE!" Sapnap blurted out. "George told me about him moving in with you a while ago, and he bought me a ticket to stay here for 2 weeks!"

Dream looked over at George. He couldn't believe he had done this for him. Tears started forming in his eyes. He didn't even notice until George came and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you George. I love you." Dream whispered in his ear.

OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm omg guys! Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me :) Just wanted to say thank you and I appreciate you.


	4. SAPNAP KNOWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When George and Dream finally arrive, some things start going wrong. Not a great start huh?

George looked at Dream. Dream’s eyes were the widest they had ever been. He couldn’t believe he had just said he loved George. A pit began to form in his stomach. George’s eyes pierced like knives.

“I’m sorry George.” Dream said shakily. 

“No. It’s fine.” George said with a smile plastered across his face. “I like hearing that from you.”

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Does he like me back?! Of course he doesn’t. Im so fucking dumb

Dream and George looked over to Sapnap, who was intensely staring at them. He looked like he had just seen a pig fly.

“What?” George and Dream said at the same time making them both let out a small chuckle, still concerned for Sapnap. When he didn’t respond, Dream went over and hit him on the back.

“Oh! Sorry. It’s just... you two are the exact same in real life. It’s crazy.” Sapnap let out.

What did he mean?

“Hmmm. Well, I may just be jet lagged but you make no sense Sapnap.” George snickered before turning and facing Dream.

Dream held out George’s Starbucks. “Here George. I got you your favorite.” 

“You remembered! Thank you Dream. You really are the best.” George said flustered. 

That sent a smile onto Dream’s blank face. He still got excited whenever George said his name. It send tingles up and down his back. It made his heart jump a beat. He still couldn’t bring himself to admit it, but Dream... well, he was in love.

————————————————————————

After the boys got caught up, they went to go get their luggage. They made their way down the long hall, all of them ecstatic with joy. By the time they got to the conveyer belt full of suitcases, their legs all felt kind of... fuzzy, we’ll say. Sapnap’s luggage instantly came out and Dream helped him load off his bag. They then waited for George’s. As the minutes of waiting rolled on, Dream could see George’s face sulking lower and lower, loosing hope.

“Hey George. I’m sure your bag will come soon.” Dream whispered, trying not to disturb Sapnap who was on the phone with Karl, telling him he made it to Florida safely. 

“I don’t know about that Dream. I’ve seen the conveyor belt go around 3 times now.” George whispered back. Dream could see his face sinking in.

“Let’s go ask for some help.” Dream replied. George’s face tilted up towards Dream, and he gave a weak smile. 

The two signaled to Sapnap that they would be back soon and made their way to a desk with a flight attendant. George was trailing behind a bit, so Dream took his hand and pulled him down the hall. 

“Hello! My friend here just got off his flight and we can’t seem to find his luggage.” Dream said trying to sound positive, although he wants. 

“No problem! What’s your name honey?” The flight attendant said with a very welcoming smile. 

“G-george Davidson.” George said shakily. 

Dream squeezed George’s hand trying to express that it would be alright, and then noticing he was still holding George’s hand, he instantly let it go and left his lonely hand at his side. George looked up to him with a worried smile.

Was George uncomfortable? Was that why he smiled like that? 

He let the situation go when he heard the attendants voice beam in. 

“Well, i’m sorry honey, but it seems as if we lost your luggage. We should have it back in...” She started typing on her computer and it made Dream’s heart beat faster. “2 weeks.” She weakly smiled.

“2 weeks?!” George blurted out.

“I’m so sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it. We can give you a discount on your next flight though.” The lady replied. That didn’t seem to help George.

————————————————————————

On the car ride back, Sapnap was still engulfed in his phone, cooing over Karl. Neither George or Dream were surprised. George and Dream had agreed that George could just borrow some of Dream’s things until his luggage came in. It was good that Dream had bought some things for George’s room anyways. 

When they got to Dream’s house, both Sapnap and George looked in awe. It wasn’t the biggest house, but it was quite dainty. He liked to keep it clean and nice. That was just the type of person Dream had turned out to be. 

“This is your house! It’s so cute. I love it!” George smiled. It seemed to take his mind off of the luggage kerfuffle, so it was a good thing to hear.

“Don’t you mean... our house.” Dream cunningly smiled.

George just smiled, his smile seeming to light up Dream’s entire world. It sent him through every emotion. Being happy because he was with George, sad because he had to keep himself from george, angry because he couldn’t have george, and scared because what if George liked Dream back? George seemed to be in Dream’s mind 24/7.

The three of them entered the house. Dream had made sure to clean it and make it look nicer than usual for George. Anything for George. He didn’t want to embarrass himself on the first day, although it was highly inevitable. 

“George, your room is upstairs, 3rd door on the right. Sapnap, you can just throw your stuff in my room for now. Bathroom is 1st door on the left, and my room is 2nd door on the right. Make yourselves comfortable.” Dream said happily. He was so excited. The Dream team was together! 

“Sounds good! Thanks man.” Sapnap looked over. “Oh and bye the way, I was gonna go see one of my online friends tonight if that’s alright. We haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

“Of course Sapnap. No problem. Me and George can set up his room. Go have fun.” Dream said as he tilted his head with a small smile. He didn’t want to make it too obvious that he was excited to spend some alone time with George. He couldn’t help it when he started blushing. 

————————————————————————

Sapnap had just left 10 minutes ago, and George and Dream were ordering pizza. George insisted Dream tried pineapple on his pizza, and after back and forth bickering about what the best topping there was, Dream gave in happily.

George is so cute when he’s mad

The pizza was supposed to be delivered in about 20 minutes, so they headed on up to George’s bedroom. The scavenged around finding everything they needed for his room. They had almost found everything when Dream got a text from Sapnap.

“Hey dude. How’s it going?”

“Good. Why what’s up?” Dream was confused.

“I just... Ok. I know this will sound weird but, it’s just the way you look at George. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Dream was confused. Was it really that obvious? Would George see it too?

“Dude. Me and George would never happen lol. Never.” Dream hated lying, but it’s not like Sapnap believed him. He put down his phone and was about to ask George what he wanted to set up first, when he heard George’s phone ding and George’s face went ghost white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Thank you all so much for reading! I’m having so much fun writing this and I’m really excited for the next chapter! Stay tuned :)


	5. George tried putting up LED lights (it was a bad idea from the start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to comfort George after he gets an unsettling text. The two grow closer, without even knowing.

TW: breakdown, parental problems (if that makes sense), suicidal hints.

The world froze. It was the first time he had ever seen George cry. Sure, he had heard him drop tears over a call, but up close and personal, a flood of tears, never. Dream hated seeing George like this. He ran over to George and swooped him up in a bear hug. He didn't know what else to do. George cried lakes and swamps full of tears that night. Dream just held him. Neither of them talked. 

It had been an hour since the world froze, and Dream had a fighting urge inside of him.

"Hey gogy?" Dream whispered.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want to talk?"

At this point, the two were sitting on the floor in the living room, George draped across Dream. Dream had to fight his feelings of lust right now, but it was all he could think about. He noticed how George's nose swooped up towards the end. Not enough to really notice, but for dream it was easy to notice anything about George.

"I...my...Dream I-I" George stuttered starting to sniffle once again.

"Georgie. Take your time. I'll be here forever."

"Forever?" George looked up at Dream. Dream's eyes began to water too. George's eyes were swollen shut and red from crying for so long. He felt George's pain .It was a knife being stabbed into his stomach seeing George like that. 

"Of course George. I love you." 

Dream didn't care about saying it this time. He didn't care if George found out Dream was in love with him. He didn't care if George never liked him back. He just wanted George to be happy. George looked up at him and pulled him closer.

"Thank you Clay." George whispered softly.

————————————————————————

They didn't even touch the pizza they ordered. Neither of them had an appetite. At around 10pm, Dream got a text from Sapnap.

"Hey man! I was actually wondering if it would be alright for me to just stay at my friends house for tonight :)" 

"Of course Sapnap. Might be for the best. Something is going on with George."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Trying to get it out of him right now :/ Talk tomorrow?"

"Keep me updated. Good night :)"

Dream set his phone down and looked over at George. He had fallen asleep on his lap. He wanted to let George sleep, but he had to find out what happened. He couldn't take seeing George like this anymore. He lightly shook George awake. 

"Hey Georgie. Can we talk now?" Dream said softly, trying to keep George calm.

"Ok." George replied making eye contact with Dream.

A deep sigh camp from George's lips. "My parents found out I moved. They said they saw it on the internet. They said that they never wanted to see me again. T-they said if they ever did, they would disown me." George's eyes became watery again and he looked down. 

Dream once again embraced him in a hug. "George. I'm here ok? I'll always be here, just like I said. It's alright. You're with me now." 

"Dream. Can we maybe go out those LED lights up in my room after I take a shower? I need to get my mind off things." George looked up with a weak smile.

"Of course Georgie. I'll get you some clothes and a towel. Take your time." Dream flashed him a smile. 

Dream helped George up and they both went upstairs. Dream decided to give George a pair of black sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. He chose the ones that were getting too small since he knew George was much smaller than him. He couldn't help but let his mind go on a tangent when George was in the shower. You would think Dream would think happy thoughts, but he didn't. He was in a dark hole, that no one knew about. He tried to get out, but it was no use. George was keeping him here. If only he knew that.

————————————————————————

Once George got out of the shower, the two went into George's room. Dream asked for George's phone so he could make sure that he wouldn't be affected by his parents. George was starting to look better, but he still looked absolutely miserable. Dream couldn't imagine going through that. Of course he had his own problems, but George's were different. He had a good relationship with his parents. Sure, he didn't call them everyday, but they were still close. He only felt sorrow for George that night.

"You ready! I thought it was awesome you wanted LED lights. I've always thought they were cool." Dream said as he looked towards George, still teary eyed.

"Yeah. I was never allowed to have anything like this, so i'm excited." George said weakly. Dream understood. He had had one of the worst days. He couldn't imagine.

As the two put up the lights, they laughed, sang along to songs, danced, and told funny stories. It was mostly Dream putting up the lights though, because he was, as George put it, a giant. Was he wrong though? 

Once they got to the end of the strip, George wanted to put some up. He had been fiddling with the remote for a while and easily go bored without his phone. Dream just shook his head and laughed.

"You think you can reach?" He let out with a tea kettle laugh.

"Shut up! Just get me a ladder Mr. Tea kettle." George chuckled. It was the first time he had shown any sign of happiness since the text he got. It made Dream's heart glow.

Just a few minutes later, Dream was in the room with a small, foldable ladder. It wasn't the sturdiest thing, but it would do the job. George wasn't too heavy anyways. George made his way up the ladder and started to put up the lights. Dream was actually pretty proud of him. George seemed to be proud of himself too. 

Dream was heading over to the instruction manual, just to make sure they did it right, when he heard George call out his name in a high-pitched voice. Dream whipped his head around just in time to see the ladder collapsing from beneath George. He sprinted across the room as if it was a race. He held out his arms in a last-second manor, trying to somehow grasp ahold of George. 

George landed softly in Dream's arms. Dream's heart was beating even faster than it ever had before. George's piercing eyes came back to Dream. They haunted him, but they were also so beautiful. It was like they were in a movie. Neither of them moved. They were frozen, Just as the world had been frozen for Dream earlier. After what seemed like an eternity, Dream and George both unlocked their arms from each other, still staring intently.

"D-dream." George muttered, still staring into Dream's deep eyes.

"Woah." Dream let out a sigh.

That night, they both slept peacefully, side by side on George's bead. George had asked him to after the rough night they had. Dream didn't even think twice before saying yes. Neither of them knew how they thought of each other romantically, but they would later find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I know this one is a longer one. If you guys have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you could suggest people read this, it would help a lot :) good night <3


	6. Dream never breaks down lol ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sapnap gets back, he sees something in Dream he’s never seen before...

The sun shined through George's window and pierced Dream's eyes. Dream looked up slowly, making sure to not wake George. George looked so precious when he was sleeping. Dream looked at his chest, going up and down with every slight breath. Dream slowly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed downstairs. He glanced towards the kitchen clock and saw it was 10 am. 

Wow. We slept so long.

The door opened and a slight breeze came through. Dream saw Sapnap, and instantly a smile spread across his groggy face. 

"Hey! I texted you saying I was coming back, but you must have been asleep." Dream sighed as he put down his overnight bag. Sapnap looked tired and Dream could tell he stayed up late the night before.

"Oh sorry." Dream said as he gave Sapnap a slight smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Me and George just fell asleep after the rough night we had." 

Sapnap's emotion changed. A concerned look spread across his face like a wildfire. "Is he alright? What happened?" 

Dream spent the rest of the morning explaining everything to Sapnap. Sapnap seemed genuinely concerned. Although Dream knew Sapnap was genuine and kind, he just scarcely ever showed it. Dream's eyes started watering as he was explaining how hurt George was. It brought him back to last night and how George was crying so much, his eyes closed. He was startled when he felt rivers of tears coming from his eyes. Sapnap got up and embraced him in a calming hug. The creaking of stairs was distantly heard, and Dream turned to face them. Teary eyed and everything.

————————————————————————

George was concerned. His eyes were still red from the night before, but he looked better. "Dream? Sapnap? What's going on?" Dream looked away and wiped off his tears. You could tell he had been crying, but he ignored that.

"It's nothing George." Sapnap chimed in after Dream didn't reply. Dream stared at the floor, trying not to show George he was vulnerable. Dream looked up at Sapnap and flashed him a look through his eyes, signaling he was saying thank you. Sapnap returned the look with a smile and eyes that said; no problem.

"Dream. look at me." George said calmly. Dream knew there was no escape. He slowly turned around and met George's eyes. George walked over from across the room and grabbed Dream's face. "Dream. What's going on?"

Dream's eyes quickly met the floor. "I-I just was thinking about what you've been going through, and how hard it is to see you in so much pain. When I told Sapnap what had happened, it sparked up inside of me again. I'm sorry."

"Dream! Don't be sorry. Don't be sad for me! I'm alright, and that's because of... well, you."

Dream looked back up and into the deep craters in George's eyes. A slight smile brightened his face and the tears stopped coming from his eyes. 

"You are so clingy George!" Dream chuckled.

"Shut up! I thought we were having a moment!" George shot Dream a glance.

"You are such a simp George." Sapnap added.

"WHAT?!" George looked surprised.

"Don't think I don't know you guys slept together last night." Sapnap said as he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know!? Also, it's not like that! He slept on one side and I slept on the other!" George snickered.

Although it was just a silly argument, the words George had said still hurt him. 

It's not like that!

Dream had one wish, and one wish only. He just wanted to be able to tell George about his feelings. But how? He didn't want to ruin the relationship he had. They were best friends. He couldn't do that to George.

————————————————————————

In the following days, everyone helped set up George's room, and they decided Sapnap would stay in George's room until he left. That meant that George and Dream would share a room. Dream was actually really surprised when George happily suggested it. He got all flustered and turned a dark shade of pink. It happened so fast, he didn't notice Sapnap look over and stare at him.

The last Monday that Sapnap was there, they all decided to watch a movie. After minutes of George and Sapnap bickering back and forth, they decided to watch The Night at the Museum. George had never watched it, and he was glued into the movie the second it started.

Sappy nappy :) is typing...

"Dream" Sapnap typed out.

Dream looked over at Sapnap, confused as to why he would text him.

"Yes Sap?" He replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Can I ask something first?"

"Fire away."

"Why are you texting me during the movie. I'm literally right here. Just talk to me." Dream chuckled out loud. Sapnap shot him a daring look.

"Shut up! This is serious!"

"Ok ok. What is it?"

"I know you like George."

Dream's heart stopped. He couldn't know could he? He looked over slowly at Sapnap. 

"I do not. What are you even thinking?"

"I can see you blushing idiot."

Sapnap shot him another glance. Dream looked at his dark reflection in his phone. He couldn't believe himself. How could he let himself get this way? He suddenly realized that George might be looking at him. He tended up and sneakily looked at George, who was now laying in the crook of Dream's elbow.Luckily, George was too hooked into the movie. Dream let out a slow exhale. 

"I'm telling you I don't like him Sap. Please leave it." 

"Dream. I just want you to know that I can see it. Wether you do, or not." 

Dream looked over at Sapnap and made eye contact. 

"Hey Georgie. I have to show Sapnap something on my PC. Is it alright if we're gone for a second?" Dream whispered, just loud enough for Sapnap to overhear.

"Yup! Be back soon." George replied with the most welcoming smile.Dream didn't ever want to part from George, but he needed to set Sapnap straight. He couldn't let him find out.

"Follow me Sapnap." Dream said quietly.

"But the movie!!!!" Sapnap whined.

"Now." Dream firmly stated. He didn't want anymore of Sapnap's bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! It. shows how Dream truly isn’t as big and strong as he makes himself out to be :) see you tomorrow!


	7. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream has a talk with Sapnap, George does something unexpected.

“Sapnap” Dream sighed and looked down, his lips pursed. He didn’t want to say another word.

“Dream. What the heck! I was watching that movie!” Sapnap quietly yelled, obviously not noticing how upset Dream was. Dream wanted to listen to his mind and just lie again to Sapnap, but his heart had other options.

“I-I Sapnap.” Dream let out a deep sigh that seemed to go on forever. Dream looked up to meet Sapnap’s eyes. Sapnap’s emotions quickly changed as he saw how hurt Dream looked. He started walking over to him, but Dream pushed away. He didn’t need any comfort right now. No distractions. “Sapnap. Just listen to me. You were right.”

“Right about what?”

“About how I feel about...” Dream paused. He could still turn this around and keep his feelings to himself. He looked around, trying to stall so he wouldn’t have to let it all out. He hated showing his emotions. “George.”

Sapnap’s face shot up like a cannon. A devious smile spread across his face like smooth butter. “I KNEW IT!” 

“Shut up! I don’t want George to know!” Little did he know, it was too late.

————————————————————————

“W-what’s going on?” 

Dream broke down on the inside. His heart was ready to be broken the second he heard George’s voice. He prepared himself and turned around to meet George.

“How long have you been standing there?” Dream said quietly, trying to keep himself from braking down all together. He was ready for George to say he knew everything. He was ready to hold in his tears until he could somehow get away.

“A while. I guess.” George said making eye contact with Dream. Dream took a deep breath as he watched Sapnap open his mouth. He wasn’t ready for the words that were about to escape his lips.

“Oh... so you know that Dream likes you?” 

“W-wait what? I just heard Sapnap scream I knew it and came to see what was going on.”

Dream broke down. He couldn’t believe it. It was all Sapnap’s fault. If he hadn’t have screamed, George wouldn’t have ever come up here. If he would have just let Dream talk, George would have never found out. Dream’s heart started to crack. A rock had been pushed on top of him, and he could barely get up to recover. He started walking out of the room, but George graved his arm.

“It can’t be true right?” George chuckled. It’s just a joke right? Is it?” George said staring deep into Dream’s eyes. 

“George. Please don’t do this to me.” Dream said as his eyes got watery.

George gently grabbed his face. “Clay. Please. I need to know.” 

“Please George.” Dream cried out, his watering eyes quivering.

“Clay. I’m serious. I need to know.”

Dream couldn’t believe him. He didn’t understand why George couldn’t just fucking leave him alone. He had asked multiple time. Couldn’t he see the pain he was in? Couldn’t he see the anger across his face?

“GEORGE. I’M SERIOUS TOO. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO DROP IT. YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME. YOU ALWAYS PUSH PUSH PUSH. I’M FUCKING DONE GEORGE. I’M SLEEPING IN MY CAR.”

George’s face froze. He started hobbling backwards. Out from George’s eyes had come rivers of tears. He took short breaths. 

Dream walked out of the room and made his way down to the living room. He quickly grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the couch. He knew he would get cold at night. He went out the front door, not even looking back. He just wanted to get out. He slammed the door and got into his car. It was a cold night, colder than usual. Dream put the key in and started the engine. He looked in his mirror and noticed he too, had been crying. Before he could shift into gear, Sapnap came running to Dream’s car. 

“Please Dream. Let me in.” Sapnap pleaded as he knocked on the glass window. Dream didn’t even think before letting him in. Sapnap slipped into the chilly car and sat down. “Dream. What the fuck.” 

“I know. I just need to get out of here. Please let me.” Dream said as he cried quietly.

“Dream you can’t. You aren’t mentally stable enough right now. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Sapnap firmly said. Dream knew he had hurt more than one person that night. 

“Please just let me go. I-I’ll come back if you let me. Later tonight. I promise.” Dream wasn’t lying this time. He meant it. He just had to clear his mind. 

“Are you sure? You promise?” 

“I promise.”

“Ok. But, you at least have to tell me where you’re going.” 

Dream knew he had to. He knew Sapnap wouldn’t let him go if he didn’t. “I’m going down to the beach.” 

“Ok. Stay safe. Be home soon. Also, I don’t forgive you. That was a dick move.” 

Dream couldn’t help but think about George. Everything in him wanted to go back and see him, but after what he had just done, he didn’t know if he would ever be able to face him again.

————————————————————————

TW: suicide. I wanted to put this here so if anyone who wanted to skip over this, they could still read the first part. 

Dream had warmed up during the car ride to the beach. He never really had to heat the car up, but now he was very grateful for the feature. He pulled off the road and took a deep breath before leaving his car.

Because it was so late at night, there was no one there. 

Good. I’ll have time to myself.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and examined the notifications he had from George.

“Clay where are you.”

“Sapnap went out to talk to you. Please talk to him.”

*3 missed calls from Gogy <3

“Clay please don’t leave.”

“Clay. Don’t leave me.”

“Clay we need to talk.”

*5 missed calls from Gogy <3

“Tell me where you went. I’ll come find you.”

“Clay.”

“Please.”

*1 missed call from Gogy<3

“Don’t give up on me.”

“Don’t give up on us.

Dream took a deep breath. 

“George. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I said those things to you. I know you were just curious. I know you didn’t try to hurt me. That’s why it makes it so much harder to say goodbye. I love you so much George. I’m so sorry. I hope you can understand. I know I never showed it, but I’m dying on the inside. I can’t do it anymore. I’m all alone. I’m trapped. I cant find a way out of this. There is only one option. I know if I choose this option, you won’t understand. George I’m sorry. Keep Sapnap happy for me. I never seemed to be able to. Don’t come for me. I love you George. I’ll see you in another life.

I’m forever yours.”   
-delivered 10s ago

*read 2s ago

Dream was satisfied. He finally told George everything. He was fulfilled. He looked across the dark sky and just... smiled. It was the first time in a long time, that he was actually happy. Tears continued to steadily roll down his face. He looked up towards the sky. It was so beautiful. He could see every star in the sky. It was almost as beautiful as George. The love of his life. Wow. He admitted it. He finally realized. He looked up one last time before taking his pocket knife and taking one last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Deep breaths everyone. I know this was a hard chapter. I want everyone to know that I am her for you. Just message me <3 Your problems are valid and I’m proud you are here.


	8. George’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is left startled after Dream’s harsh words. He goes through old memories and realizes something big.

TW: Panic attack.

*This chapter will be written from George's POV :) 

He couldn't believe Dream had just yelled at him like that. What had he even done? His heart sank deeper and deeper into his stomach. His vision got blurry. He started to stumble backwards, maybe because he was dizzy, or maybe because of the pure shock. He was having trouble breathing and took short, quick breaths. He stared at Dream. Dream didn't even look like he regretted it. 

Dream stormed out of the room. George didn't dare call after him. George sank to the ground, tears falling on his grey shirt. He was still registering what had just happened in his brain. Sapnap quickly came and crouched next to George, almost as calling as it was in Minecraft. 

"George. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do I guess I could..." 

George quickly cut him off. " Go after him Sap." He was in pain, but he heard the front door open, and he knew that couldn't be good. 

Sapnap ran out of the room, stumbling as his shoe got caught on the carpet. George just sat there and tried to reach Dream.

"Clay where are you?"  
delivered 30s ago

"Sapnap went out to talk to you. Please talk to him."  
delivered 3s ago

George called Dream. As the ringing of the phone went off in his ear, he just thought about what had happened. Did Dream like him? That seemed quite odd, seeing that he always joked around. 

Was he really joking?

George's thoughts came to a stop after the third time the call wasn't picked up. At Dream's end of the line was a ghost. George gave up and started texting him again.

“Clay. Please don’t leave.”

He looked up as Sapnap ran back into his he room. He was ready for good or bad news.

“He’s alright. He-he just needs space. He’s coming back later tonight. He promised.” Sapnap said while out of breath. His voice was shaky.

“You let him go out! What the actual fuck Sapnap!” Sapnap was taken aback by George’s words. He never usually swore outside of streaming. “I’m so sorry Sapnap. I just...”

“George it’s alright. I understand.” Sapnap said is a calming voice while walking over to George and embracing him in a hug. “I don’t know what took over him. It’s not fair to you.” George started crying even more, to the point where he couldn’t breathe. 

“S-sapnap. I-I can’t b-breathe.” George somehow mumbled out.

————————————————————————

Sapnap had helped get George back under control, at least to the point where he could breathe again. The air entering George’s lungs was a shock of realization. Dream... liked him? He kept wandering back to the topic every now and then, but now he was ready to talk about it. Now that he knew Dream was safe. 

“S-sapnap?”

“Yeah Gogy?”

“Can we talk about... Dream’s conversation with you?”

“Sure George. I think I owe it to you. Uhm... where to start.”

George gave Sapnap a pat on the back. “Take your time.”

“Well, I’ve seen the way he looks at you and talks about you. He practically ran girls over you. I texted him telling him that, and he just denied it. I knew he liked you, but not like this. He told me to stop texting him, but whenever I brought you up, he blushed.” 

Hearing that Dream actually liked George was confusing, but calming in a way. He could see that Dream liked him now, but somehow had never noticed before. George didn’t know how he felt. Sure, he had always fancied Dream, but he didn’t think he was gay. The way Dream had talked to Sapnap made him question what his real sexuality was. George started to blush at the thought.

“Anyways...” Sapnap continued on, “Dream asked me upstairs while we were watching the movie, after I wouldn’t stop texting him. He seemed like he was joking when he first told me, but then I saw how angry he got once I cracked a joke. He told me his true feelings about you George. He told me that he liked you. He didn’t really get to finish though, because you came in.”

Fuck. If George just hadn’t have came into the room, everything would be fine. Fuck fuck fuck. George hated himself. He shook his head at the thought that this was all his fault, that he could have prevented it. His eyes slowly hit the ground.

“I truly don’t know where the rest was coming from. I’ve never seen him like that. He wasn’t himself.” 

————————————————————————  
TW: Depression, suicidal thoughts and mentions

George had continued to text and call dream, but still nothing. Every missed call shoved a dagger through his heart. Every text not seen made his legs weaker and weaker. He eventually found himself curled up in his bed, LED lights on a dark shade of blue. It’s how he felt. Blue. Alone. Scared.

Sapnap had offered that they watch the rest of the movie, but George just wanted to see Dream again, and nothing else. He had been sitting on his phone for 10 minutes, hovering over his and Dream’s text messages. He went through old texts, trying to see when Dream started to like him. One conversation stood out in particular.

“Hey Georgie :)”

George could remember how his heart melted when he saw that text. His heart always seemed to welcome the thought of Dream whenever he calmed him Georgie 

“Hey Dream :)”

“I was wondering if you wanted to just text for a little. I’ve been kinda lonely lately and need to talk.”

“Of course Dream. I’m here for you.”

“I just feel like I’m in a dark place. I’m trapped here too. I can’t get out, no matter what I do.”

“I’m so sorry Dream. I’m here for you. Talk more. It might help.”

“Well, it started earlier this year. I don’t know what’s going on. I never want to get out of bed or eat or anything. You are the only one who makes me want to get up and do stuff. Oh and Sapnap of course.”

George noticed how he almost forgot about Sapnap. Maybe Dream had like George for a while now.

“I don’t want to diagnose, but it sounds like you are depressed. I can help you get help. I don’t want you to suffer. I’m here for you Clay. I mean that.”

“Yeah. Maybe. Thank you George. I appreciate you so much. I mean that. I won’t ever leave you.”

I won’t ever leave you I won’t ever leave you I won’t ever leave you I won’t ever leave you

Those words seem to go on forever in his head. Lines of them filled his mind. He realized that maybe, Dream was still suffering. Dream did kind of seem suicidal. George went into shock. What if Dream was going to hurt himself. What if he already did? George ran downstairs. That’s when he got a notification.

Dream :) is typing....

New text from Dream :)

————————————————————————  
TW: suicide, very graphic.  
George screamed. His throat burning from the pain. His lungs set on fire. His heart, broken in a million pieces, and thrown across the entire world. 

The ride to the beach felt like forever. They had called the ambulance already, not risking it, but they got there before it did. Sapnap was driving, because although he was scared as hell, George wasn’t even functioning. The second Sapnap saw Dream’s car, he let George out and went to find a parking spot.

George stumbled across the sandy beach, falling every now and then from the world crumbling in from beneath him. He couldn’t breathe. It didn’t faze him. Not even for one second. He searched desperately for Dream, but saw no one. He kept looking, Tears streaming down his face, and his eyes bloodshot.

“CLAY!” George screamed. “CLAY!” 

George was about to run back to Sapnap to continue looking down the endless beach, when he saw something in the beach grass. He sprinted over to a lifeless Dream. Dream’s phone lying besides him, covered in blood. He saw the pocket knife in his hand. George saw the cuts on Dream’s wrists and collapsed. He held Dream in his arms and screamed as loud as he could. He looked at Dream, and his tears continued to stream down his face. All he could feel was pain. George heard the ambulance sirens from a distance and screamed again.

“Clay. Please.” George said between screams. “Don’t you dare leave me. Please. You’re all I have.”

George saw Sapnap and the ambulance and picked up Dream. He could barely carry him, but it didn’t matter. He was screaming and crying while trying to carry dream’s lifeless body to the ambulance. Sapnap sprinted over and helped. Both Sapnap and George’s eyes were red and puffy, their hearts shattered. They got to the ambulance and they loaded him up.

“What’s going on? Please! Talk to me!” George said in between short breaths. 

One of the doctors turned and looked over at George. “I’m so sorry. He has no pulse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know that this was another hard chapter, and they were back to back. I hope you guys are alright, and if you aren’t feeling alright, please get help or talk to someone. I’m here for you. I know this one was also a longer one, so taken deep breaths. I love you all. Next chapter will be back to Dream’s POV.


	9. This is not the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has to return home. George is devastated. Dream is... dead?

Dream opened his eyes.

Why is it so dark?

He took a deep inhale in and exhaled slowly out. He looked down at his hands and noticed wraps on his wrists. He cringed at himself.

Where am I?

He looked around the room and saw two limp bodies in the corner of the room. 

George and Sapnap. They must be sleeping.

He continued searching around the dark room with his eyes. He noticed a dim light coming from the other side of the glass windows. He noticed people rushing around. They had masks on. He realized where he was and his eyes started to water.

How many times am I gonna cry oh my fucking god.

He inhaled softly, making sure to not awake George and Sapnap. He couldn't bear to be in this body of his. How could he do that to everyone. He felt so selfish. He looked over at George, softly sleeping. Although it was dark, he could see how red George's eyes were from crying. How could he have been so cruel? He couldn't bear to imagine how George had felt. Dream assumed he had found him that night on the beach, and he had sent George that terrible text. He closed his eyes, hoping to go back to sleep. He felt so tired. 

Dream heard someone move, but he was too tired to open his eyes back up. Maybe they would think he was still out and go back to sleep. That didn't seem to happen.

"Hey Dream. I-I know you can't hear me but, I need to talk. I need to tell you how I feel. If I don't, I don't know if I ever will be able to."

Dream kept his eyes shut. He knew it was cruel, but he wanted to hear what George was going to say.

George's voice quivered. " I fucking hate you."

Dream was surprised at his words. He knew what he did was one of the worst things he could do, but hate? He had never heard George sound so serious. He tried his best to keep tears from forming and blowing his cover. 

George inhaled and started taking again. Dream could hear how broken he sounded. "But-but I also... love you?" Dream was shocked. His heart seemed to start re-building itself. He knew George didn't romantically mean it, but he had said he loved him. George had never said that. 

Dream felt George slip his hand into his. "Yeah. I love you Dream." George whispered. "Please. Just wake up. That's all I want. Remember? You-you said you were forever mine." George started crying. He could feel George's hand start to shake. "Please."

——————————————————————

Dream awoke this time with sun shinning on his face. He felt warm, and not only on the outside. He had dreamt only of George, his words reverberating through his mind. His heart began to flutter. 

His eyes slowly opened once again. He wasn't as tired, so he sat straight up in the cold hospital bed. He looked around, this time seeing only a shocked George standing there with coffee. The coffee fell to the floor and spilled everywhere.

"Jeez George. Excited to see me much?" Dream chuckled. 

George started bawling. "DREAM!" George sprinted over to the bed, almost slipping in the spilled coffee. George held onto him, and Dream felt even warmer and fuzzy inside.

George started talking in between tears. "I-I though I would never see you again." George said without letting go. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again."

Dream's eyes became blurred by tears. "I'm so sorry George. I won't ever do that to you again. I promise." They we're both crying, their tears falling onto each other.

"What the hell. Dream wakes up and no one tells me?" 

Dream moved his head out of George's hair and looked up to see Sapnap standing in the doorway holding a muffin and a coffee. Dream couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sapnap set his things down and came over to give Dream a hug.

Sapnap waited for George to let go, but he wouldn't. "Georgeeeee! I can't hug Dream if you hold onto him forever you know. Let me have a turn!"

George backed away with a shy smile. 

Dream gave Sapnap a passionate hug and then the three of them started talking. Dream had a smile on his face the whole time. He was glad to be here. To be alive. 

——————————————————————

Dream been in the hospital for 2 days while he was out. It had been 3 days since he woke up. He was told he would be transferred to a mental hospital nearby and stay there for around a week, or until they saw improvements. Sapnap was supposed to go home later that day, so they spent the last of their time together in the hospital room. 

Sapnap pleaded. "Dream. I insist. I can buy a different plane ticket home. I can stay here until you get out of the mental hospital."

"No. You should go home. It's been a long visit, and I know you want to get home. I'll call you everyday Sap." Dream replied.

Sapnap exhaled loudly, trying to show how disappointed he was. "Fine. But you promise to call me everyday right?"

Dream looked over and smiled. "Promise."

George and Sapnap stood up and got their coats. Sapnap came over and gave Dream one last hug before he left.

"You sure don't wanna kiss?" Dream laughed.

"I would if you weren't George's man." Sapnap said as he raised his eyebrows.

Dream and George made eye contact and both quickly looked away. Dream was blushing, and he could tell George was too. He wasn’t as embarrassed now, and it was a new feeling.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up Sapnap. Bye Dream. I’ll see you soon. Don’t do anything crazy.” George chuckled.

Dream returned a smile and watched the two walk out of his room. He felt empty without them there. The room seemed cold. He sat there, drowning in his thoughts. He didn’t know what would happen from here on out.

Some nurse came in just a couple minutes later, and asked him what he wanted for diner. The food at the hospital wasn’t the worst, but it definitely wasn’t the best. He just ordered a hamburger and fries. 

George was back around 40 minutes later. The room felt better when he walked in. He was someone who truly did light up a room. 

“Hey George.” 

“Hey Dream.”

They both sat in silence, both of them staring into each other’s eyes.

George stood up and sat on Dream’s bed. “Hey. Can we talk about this?”

“This?” Dream asked confused.

“Well, I guess... us?” George looked at his hands, and started twiddling his fingers.

Dream thought for a moment and tried to come up with an answer that wouldn’t hurt either of them. “George I don’t know if I can do this right now.” He picked up George’s hand and held it tightly close to his chest. “Maybe when I get back from the mental hospital? When we are both in a better mental state? You deserve so much better, but this is all I can do right now. I don’t want to ruin this.”

A single tear fell down George’s face.”Of course Clay. Whenever your ready.”

Dream was taken to the next hospital later that night. George started crying when they had to say goodbye, and Dream did too. He hated having to leave George, but he would be able to see him twice everyday. It would be alright. Dream was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope you guys liked this little twist. I haven’t been very productive and this chapter took a whole hour because I was watching technoblade lol. Oh and don’t worry guys, I couldn’t kill Dream. I would cry too hard :) Thank you all for 30 kudos!? That’s crazy!!! I’m so grateful :) Have a great night <3
> 
> -tally


	10. A turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream is release from the hospital, he is greeted with more than one suprise.

Dream looked up at the ceiling. It had small cracks across the white canvas. He tried to make animals out of the wiggly lines, and found an elephant, snake, and cat. It reminded him of Patches. His eyes sulked down to where she would have been sitting in his arms. He missed her soft, velvety fur and how warm she was. He sometimes forgot she wasn't lying peacefully asleep on his lap. He missed her so much.

My last day here. I can do this. I'm better.

Tears started rolling down his face. He felt the warmth, and cringed. He hated crying. After fighting the tears for sometime, he just let them out. He pulled his knees to his chest and burried his head. Tears continued to roll down his face and onto his pants until he heard a knock on the door. 

"Clay?"

Dream wiped away his tears and fixed his dirty blonde hair. 

Was it already time?

Dream looked towards the small clock in his room, concealed in metal bars. It was already 11am. How had he slept so long? The nurses hadn't let him sleep in past 8am all the other mornings. Maybe it was farewell gift? His confusion was interrupted by another knock on the door.

“Clay honey. It’s time to go. Your boyfriend is here to pick you up.”

Dream let out a soft laugh. 

Boyfriend

He wishes amiright.

“Coming!” Dream yelled, just loud enough so the nurse could hear. He was ready to leave. After the slow moving week he had in the mental hospital, he was ready to say goodbye. He slowly stood up, because he was still groggy from just waking up, and headed over to the door.

——————————————————————

After Dream had collected his things and said goodbye to all the helpful nurses, he pranced down the long hallway leading to the exit, where he would finally be able to see George again. His heart flustered just at the thought of George. True, it had been only one day since he had saw him, but this time it would be different. They wouldn’t be locked up in a blank white room with people standing over them the whole time.

Dream reached the tall doors at the end of the hall actually pretty quickly. 

George was on the other side of these doors

He took a deep breath before lightly pushing the tall doors open. He quickly realized that George wasn’t the only one there. There were many tall figures, but they weren’t just tall figures. They were his friends.

George, Sapnap, Karl, Bad, and Quackity were all sitting down in the hospital chairs. He watched as one by one, they all looked up to him and started walking over. They all were smiling, even Dream. Dream’s smile got bigger and bigger. It had to be a dream, right? 

Dream hugged everyone, one by one starting with Sapnap. “What are you guys doing here!”

Bad walked over and hugged Dream. “George called us and set everything up! He said you weren’t feeling too well and thought we would bring you some cheer.”

George walked over after everyone had gotten their daily dose of Dream. Dream grabbed George by the waist and pulled him in closely, George blushing because of the hand placement Dream chose. Dream didn’t care anymore if he scared George. He loved him, and he needed to know that.

Dream tucked his head down to George’s height. “Thank you Gogy. I’ve missed you.”

“Oh my god! You guys are the pretty bestfriends... or should I say boyfriends?” Quackity giggled. Dream shot him a stern glance, him too giggling.

“Oh Quackity. You are so dumb.” George joined in on their laughs.

Karl took a step closer. “You guys didn’t deny it!” He squealed. 

Dream blushed, knowing he wasn’t about to turn down the offer. George just smiled and looked up towards Dream. 

“I’m glad you’re back Dream. Our house has been lonely without you.”

Our home.

Dream melted. His legs felt like jello, barely holding him up. He could just die right there, and he would die happy. They were practically a family. They were so close to being together forever. Dream made a plan. He had to win George over. It’s all that mattered to him now. He could see his future blur before him, all the memories the two would share. A smile appeared on his face.

George saw this and asked, “What’s so funny?”’

Dream stared deep into his eyes, not wavering for even a second. “Oh nothing. Just thinking.”

George smiled. “About what?”

Dream pulled George closer. 

“You.”

——————————————————————

The boys had decided to go out to eat after they had enough of Dream’s complaining.

“I’m telling you! The food was so gross! They put HONEY on the peanut butter sandwiches!”

“HEY! I like honey on my peanut butter sandwiches!” Bad said as they all burst out into a laughing fit.

A waiter approached them all with their food. “Ok. So, here’s the burger with cheese and ketchup, the fries, the pizza, the burger with lettuce, onions, and tomatoes, and the burger with cheese and pickles. Have a great day boys.” The waiter winked at Karl as she left, and you could see the pure anger on Sapnap’s face.

“What’s wrong Sap?” Karl asked shyly.

“It’s just- I don’t like when people do that to you.”

Karl looked confused. “What?”

Dream chuckled. “He means he doesn’t like when people flirt with you because he’s utterly in love with you.”

Karl’s eyes widened as he looked at Sapnap, who was visually blushing. Sapnap tried to hide his face, but Karl picked his hands off of him, exposing Sapnap’s red face. Karl reached over and grabbed his face, leaning closer until he kissed Sapnap on the cheek.

“Wha- woah. Don’t go stealing my man Sapnap.” Quackity exhaled, everyone laughing.

Sapnap and Karl held hands the rest of dinner. Dream noticed. If only that was him and George. The two made eye contact and smiled. 

——————————————————————

After dinner, Dream dropped everyone except for George off at their nearby hotel. They said their goodbyes and shortly discussed what they would be doing for the next couple of days everyone was there. 

Dream and George shuffled back to the car, and started driving. They sat in silence, but not an awkward one. Instead, it was more of a calming, safe silence. They would occasionally look at each other and smile. Dream’a mind was going crazy. George was so cute. He was so happy.

“God i’m so lucky.” 

“What?” 

Holy fuck did I just say that out loud. 

“Oh- haha nothing.” Dream chucked, once again very visibly blushing.

“No Clay. I’M so lucky.” George said as he grabbed Dream’s free hand.

Dream’s stomach dropped and butterflies were flying around in his chest. He breathed deeply and couldn’t stop looking at the beautiful person in front of him.

“DREAM! LOOK AT THE ROAD!” George screamed.

Dream looked back to the road, the two of them going crazy laughing. Dream was so happy. Truly. No lies. 

Dream turned on the radio, and they both settled down.

*PLAY YELLOW BY COLDPLAY HERE. If you don’t, i’m gonna be sad :(

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow

George snuggled into Dream’s shoulder as the song continued to play.

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do   
And it was called “Yellow”

Dream continued to drive, tears in his eyes, but this time happy tears. He was finally with George.

So, then, I took my turn  
What a thing to’ve done  
And it was called “Yellow”

George wiped away Dream’s tears.

You’re skin  
Oh, yeah, you’re skin and bones  
Turn in to something beautiful   
And you know  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so

George squeezed Dream’s hand and snuggled deeper into Dream.

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Dream looked down at George and smiled. He just smiled.

And you’re skin  
Oh, yeah, you’re skin and bones  
Turn in to something beautiful  
And you know  
For you, I’d bleed myself dry  
For you, I’d bleed myself dry

Dream pulled into the driveway and out the car in park. He looked down to George and they both stared into each others’ deep eyes. George pulled Dream close and kissed him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter, but i’ve been waiting so long to write this! Also, WHAT! Thank you guys so much for over 600 hits! That is insane! I appreciate you all so much :)
> 
> Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted this to end with a happy or sad ending. Basically, do you wanna cry or not bahaha.
> 
> -tally <3


	11. Getting let down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the great night George and Dream had, they have a serious talk that catches Dream off guard.

A small rustle woke Dream up from his sleep. Patches was waking across the bed, snuggling up to his legs. Dream let out a quiet chuckle and put his head back down to shut his eyes again. When he heard his bedroom door open, he smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." George said as he tiptoed over to Dream, pulling up the covers and laying next to him. Dream liked the warmth of George and felt safe. George turned over to look at Patches. 

"Glad to have the woman in your life back?"

Dream pulled George closer under the soft blankets. "Glad to have the man in my life back."

George hid his face in the blankets, clearly blushing. "Oh shut up! You're so stupid." 

Dream softly took George's face in his hands and chuckled, seeing how red his love's face was. "You can't hide your face from me. I knew you were blushing."

"How did you know!?" George said with an embarrassed, yet confused look. Dream admired how handsome he was, and smiled.

"I know everything George."

"Oh yeah? Tell me one thing you know about me that I haven't told you!"

Dream tried to stop himself. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with what he was about to say, but he thought of his mission and couldn't stop himself.

"I know that you love me."

George tried to play calm and act as if he had no idea what Dream had meant. "What do you mean? I've never told you I loved you!"

"Oh yes you have Georgie."

"Have not."

"Have too."

George stood up from the bed, trying to seem powerful and above this man who making some very serious claims. "Have not"

Dream hopped out of bed and grabbed him by the waist, pulling the two closer than they had ever been before. Dream ducked down to George's ear. "Have too." George's legs gave out and Dream picked him up, tackling George onto the bed. Dream landed on top of him, the two boys laughing their asses off. 

——————————————————————

George and Dream had been lying in bed snuggling for around 10 minutes when the sun started shining through the window. 

A new day

Dream's heart was on fire. He looked at George, smiling and twirling the his hair. Patches jumped back up and laid in the crook of Dream's neck. She jumped when she heard George speak.

"So. What makes you think I've ever said I love you?"

"You don't?"

"Well...I..." George started trailing off, showing Dream he had to take a step back.

"You can't get mad ok?" Dream whispered.

"Ok."

He took a deep breath and began explaining. "When I was in the hospital, I woke up before you guys once." George turned over to face Dream. "I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw you and Sapnap sleeping, so I just thought I would go back to sleep."

George was confused. "Why didn't you just wake us up?"

"Well..." Dream gently slid his hand down George's body, landing it on his chest, starting to etch the words on his shirt with his finger. "You guys looked so...calm. It's like you guys were finally not stressed. Away from me and everything that I come along with." Dream's eyes became watery. "You looked better without me."

George grabbed Dream's hand and held it close to his heart. "Clay. I won't ever leave you. I-I don't care what kind of baggage you have. I'll always be here." George hugged Dream and felt tears fall into his shoulder.

"Thank you Georgie." 

George wiped away Dream's tears. "No problem."

They both smiled and hugged again, not wanting to ever let go of each other. Ever.

Dream looked up toward George's calming face. "So do you want me to keep going on with the story?"

"Yes please."

Dream took a deep breath, getting ready for George to be mad and leave. He didn't want to tell him, but there was no going back anymore. 

"I started going back to sleep, but I heard you get up." George continued to listen closely. "You sat on my bed and-" 

"Clay."

Dream looked up at George, and realized how serious he looked. He prepared for George to yell him and leave. It had happened too many times before with other friends, but he couldn't have George leave him.

"You don't have to tell me I said. I know."

Dream geared himself for the tears that were about to come. His heart started to break, slowly like cracked ice. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"So...what now?" Dream mumbled.

"Well..."

Dream opened his eyes and looked towards George. "Did you mean the words you said?" He had to know.

"Well, I-I." George sighed. "I'm sorry Dream."

——————————————————————

It had been 4 hours since George left their house.

Their house

Dream's eyes were swollen shut from crying, and he could barely see the texts he was sent from his friends.

*2 new texts from "Bad"

"Dream buddy."

"Dream please we're scared."

*5 missed calls from "Karl"

*4 missed face-times from "Big Q"

*15 missed calls, 4 missed face-times , and 7 texts from "Sapnap :)"

Dream heard a loud bang on his door, and it took his trance away from his phone. He didn't want to stand up, and his legs were too weak to anyways. His phone started ringing, and seeing it was from Sapnap, he picked it up.

"H-hello?" 

"DREAM OPEN THE DOOR." Sapnap yelled.

There was a short silence. "What?"

"Everyone is here and we need to see you." Quackity yelled from behind the phone.

"Everyone?" Dream replied quietly.

Sapnap sighed. "Well, everyone except George and Karl. They're at the hotel."

Tears started to roll down Dream's cheeks, harder than they ever had before. His heart started to crack more and more. The feeling of discomfort and heart brake overwhelmed him to the point where he started to have trouble breathing.

"We want make sure your alright. No muffins left behind." 

Dream smiled at the sound of Bad's voice. It always seemed to cheer him up, and calmed him down.

Dream tried to stand up, but almost instantly fell to the ground. "I-I can't?"

"What do you mean you can't bitch. Get your ass down here!" Quackity chimed in. Dream could hear Bad say "language!" in the background. 

"My legs- uhm. There's a key in the plant to your right. Use that." Dream said defeated.

The call ended and he heard rustling down by his door. Shortly after, there were a countless number of footsteps running up the stairs. Quackity was the first one to get into the room.

"Oh shit. Dude you look terrible." 

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Sapnap yelled as he pushed through everyone, stopping in shock once he saw Dream. 

"I gotta go call George."

——————————————————————

Sapnap had been gone for almost 25 minutes, and the other boys were helping and comforting Dream. He couldn't stop crying as they held him and told him it was gonna be alright. He was in so much pain. 

Sapnap slowly walked through the door. "Dream. George told me what happened." He continued creeping closer to the huddle of boys. "He told me..." Sapnap stopped talking. "He told me that you just told him you were sick and you wanted George to leave so he wouldn't get sick."

Bad let go of Dream and looked at him. "You don't look sick Dream."

Dream wiped his eyes and stood up, his legs finally deciding to work. "He..." Dream didn't know if he truly wanted to expose himself like this. "He told me he..."

Quackity put his hand on Dream's shoulder."Take your time." Quackity sounded genuine, and Dream knew he owed it to them to explain everything that was going on. He always should have.

"Guys. I like George."

Everyone stood silent, except for Karl who quickly spoke up. "Silly goose! We all like George!"

They all began to laugh and smile, Karl still a bit confused.

"I mean I really like George. I think- guys I think I love him." 

Dream knew that it had been a good idea to tell them when he only saw huge smiles of approval. "So why aren't you with him right now! Why did you lie to him?" Bad yelled excitedly. 

Dream's eyes began to water again, as they had been for the last few hours. "I had over heard him say he loved me while I was in the hospital, still sleeping. We were talking about it and I-I asked him if he meant it."

The memory of the exact moment flashed before his eyes, and he started crying uncontrollably, Bad taking him close in his arms. 

"Sapnap. He said he didn't know if he meant it. He said it was just in the heat of the moment." Dream said as he hugged Bad harder. Sapnap picked Dream up and stood him on his feet. A single tear fell from Sapnap's eyes. 

Sapnap pulled him into a big bear hugged where Dream continued to cry. "I'm so sorry Dream."

The two of the looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Dream went to look out the window and saw 2 familiar faces. His heart sunk deep into his stomach and he dropped to the floor, everyone rushing towards him.

"Clay let me in. I need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Thank you for over 700 hits! That’s so crazy! I hope you guys continue to read :)


	12. Facing reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden shift in mood, Dream is left heartbroken, not knowing what his future will hold.

TW: Mentions of suicide, potential suicide.

Dream heard the front door fling open and the taps of feet running up the stairs. Feelings took over the whole room as everyone looked to Dream. George flung open the door, instantly seeing Dream and pausing, tears forming in his eyes.

Bad got up to leave, the rest of the boys exiting the room behind him. Only George and Dream were left in the room. 

George put his hand out to touch Dream's face, only for Dream to pull away. "D-did I do this to you?" 

Dream's heart was crushed, only pieces of debris left behind in his lonely chest. "George please. I-I can't do this right now."

George sat down next to Dream. This time, no one pulled away or moved. Tears continued to roll down both of their faces, both eyes becoming red. 

"Clay. I can't live with myself if I did this. Sapnap called me and told me what was going on." A sniffle broke the silence that was made after George spoke. "Why did you lie to me?"

Dream let out a slight chuckle. "So it's all my fault now huh?" 

George pulled away to make eye contact with Dream. "Of course not. I just don't know why you would lie about something that is making you feel like this. I know it's something I did, but I just don't know what."

"How could you be so clueless." Dream mumbled. That was George's breaking point. 

"You know what Clay? I've been here for you for so long and you never appreciate it! I've fucking had enough." Dream was fought off guard by George swearing. "It's always about you ya know that? Your problems, your struggles. You are always the main focus! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE."

Dream was so emotional and he couldn't take anymore shit from anyone. "FUCK YOU GEORGE." George stood up, flinching from Dream's powerful yell. "You knew I liked you. You knew I was...In love with you. You led me on and you know it. You could never love someone like me. You are a selfish little bitch who only does things so you can get what you want."

"OH YEAH CLAY? WELL YOU KEPT PUSHING ME AND YOU NEVER BACKED OFF. YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION." Dream never heard George yell like this. George's voice settled out, more tears flooding down his face. "Y-you took me being abused a-and took advantage. You never wanted to help me did you Clay?"

George stormed out of the dark bedroom. Dream's light was gone. 

——————————————————————

George was set to go back to Europe in 5 hours.

Karl had helped him get the earliest flight back while the others tried to figure out what to do. Their flights were also set for that day, but they couldn't leave Dream, not with the mental state he was in.

Dream insisted he would be fine if they left, and even helped them pack. He tried to show them how he was alright, and actually succeeded. 

George would have been able to tell

The hours flew by quickly and it was now time for everyone to leave. Dream drove, ever so often looking in the mirrors seeing George. His heart wasn't getting repaired anytime soon, if ever.

One by one, the boys said their goodbyes, tears forming in everyone's eyes except for Dream's. He was emotionless, numb.

He drove back to his house sitting in silence. Thoughts overwhelmed his clouded brain. In an effort to block out his thoughts, he switched on the radio.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you

Dream shut off the radio and pain flooded over him. He pulled off the road into a nearby park and shut off the car. He was drowning. Dream screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed until his throat was on fire, his voice becoming raspy. There were no tears, he couldn't produce any. He felt numb.

Dream felt suffocated, so he got out of his car. He ran down to the park, lying in the grass. He got a text from Sapnap and decided to open it.

"Hey dude. Just took off :) Wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"Yup. All good."

Dream lied, not feeling any remorse anymore.

"Ok :) glad to hear. I'll text you when I land."

Dream let out a sigh. He knew Sapnap was just trying to help, but nothing except George could help him anymore, only George.

Memories of the two flashed before his eyes. The night in the car, the snuggles, the night George told him he loved him. Almost instantly, bad memories over ruled his mind. The night at the beach, the hospital, George admitting he didn't love Dream, the fight. Dream sunk lower into the grass and reached into his pocket. George had taken away his knife, but not his second one. Dream inhaled sharply and held the knife to his throat. 

——————————————————————

The ride back from the park was painful. He almost had just killed himself. He couldn't believe how dark his brain could get. He made sure to keep the radio off this time. 

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw Patches waiting for him in the window. Patches was one of the only things that brought him joy now, and he couldn't loose her. As soon as he got inside, he went straight to his bed, shutting his eyes. A thought deep inside of him almost wished he would never open his eyes again.

He woke up to Patches rubbing her face on Dream's neck. He missed this. He sat up and looked at the clock. 5pm. 

Wow. I slept for a while. 

He looked towards his phone, having millions of notifications from his friends. Not one from George. 

Dream dialed Sapnap's number and waited for an answer. 

"Dream! Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm all good Sapnap. I'm home and I'm safe. I just slept for a long time. I don't know."

Sapnap let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god you fucking scared me. We were all so worried."

"I'm sorry. I cant seem to do anything right nowadays." Dream said, not looking for sympathy, but truly meaning it.

There was a long silence before Sapnap spoke up again. "Sorry about that. Karl is staying with me for a while and wanted to know if you were alright."

"Oh. Yeah. You're the first one i've told. I bet everyone's going crazy. I'll make a discord call to tell everyone i'm fine."

"Ok. See you there." 

——————————————————————

Dream added Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and Bad. He hesitated before adding a George, but he did it anyways. Quickly, everyone flooded into the discord call, except for George.

"Dude! Are you alright?"  
"Why haven't you picked up my calls?"  
"Are you safe?"

Everyone was talking over each other until Sapnap told everyone to calm down. Dream was about to talk, but George joined and he couldn't make out any words for a few seconds.

Finally, he let out some words. "I'm fine everyone. I just-had a long night. I'm home and safe, I just slept long." 

"Dream. Please tell us the truth. Did you have any bad thoughts last night?" Bad spoke up.

Dream couldn't lie to them anymore, but he was scared. "Can I just talk to Sapnap? You guys can stay and listen, but I just want only Sapnap to talk." 

They all muted, and Dream just stared at George's discord icon.

"Dream. Tell me everything."

"I was driving home and..." Dream took a deep breath. "A special song came on. It reminded me of... better times." The memories flashed in front of Dream's eyes. "I-I couldn't take it so I pulled off the road and laid in some grass. Sapnap- I."

"It's alright Dream. You can do this." Sapnap's words of reassurance calmed Dream down.

"I took out a knife and held it to my neck. I almost- I almost took my life again Sapnap."

Sapnap's voice quivered. "Dream I said I could stay. I said I could help you."

Dream hated himself. "I'm sorry. I thought I was fine."

He knew he wasn't fine.

——————————————————————

The minutes without George quickly turned into hours, then days, and then into weeks. He missed the warmth of George and light he always brought with him. He hadn't once talked to George since the fight, and he was longing for his contact. 

Everyday, Dream stayed in bed. He only got up to go to the bathroom and eat, which was barely eating. He often ate a piece of toast and an apple, but only when Sapnap would remind him too. He hadn't taken a shower in weeks and he was getting weaker by the hour. He just sat in bed and slept. He ever so rarely would call Sapnap and sometimes Bad. People on the internet were going crazy.

Since George was settled back in to his old home, he had been streaming for a few weeks. Dream joined the stream since it was the only way he ever got hear George's voice. He didn't even get to see his face, because for some reason, George never streamed with his camera anymore. 

The stream had been on for about 5 minutes when the first dono rolled in. 

"Hey Gogy! I was wondering where Dream went. We are all wondering. Love you 💕"

George's voice emerged from the earbuds Dream was listening through. "Uhm hello. Dream is just... taking a break, and I love you too." It hurt hearing George say Dream's name.

Another dono was sent upon the screen. 

"Hey George! Why don't you stream with your camera on anymore? We miss your beautiful face :( Also, can you say hi Lindsey!"

George was silent for a second before responding. "Ok hey Lindsey! I don't stream with cam on because... Uhm... I don't really know. Just personal preference I guess."

Dream knew George loved streaming with his camera on so everyone could see his reactions and stuff like that, so Dream knew he was lying. He shut his eyes and fell asleep to George's soothing voice. 

A couple more days went by of this endless. cycle. He didn't have motivation to do anything, not even look at his phone. He would just sleep. His phone was always on silent mode, so it shocked him when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the clock to see the time, and was surprised it was 7 am. He dusted it off and just went to bed sleeping, wondering how anyone's call could go through silent mode. 

Dream finally realized who had called him and woke up. He checked the time on his phone. It was 9 am. He looked at his countless notifications, searching for the right one.

*5 new texts from Sapnap :)

Lexi4527, Dream_is_my_bae, Georgenotfound-stan, and 2,789 others followed you on instagram

After scrolling for a while, Dream found it.

*1 missed call from Gogy <3

——————————————————————

Dream tried calling George back an endless amount of times, but there was no response. Dream got up from his bed for the first time in 3 days and called Sapnap. There was no response. 

After calling multiple people with no responses, he tried calling George again. This time, a different, but familiar voice picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Sapnap? What?"

"Dream."

"Why are you with George? Where is George?"

"When's the earliest flight you can get to the UK?"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"George is in the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello! Sorry this is a really long chapter full of a lot of stuff! I hope it isn't too crazy, but I've been waiting for this for so long! I love you all and remember you are loved!
> 
> -tally :)


	13. I deserve this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George leaves, we get some clarity/insight on what he went through.

George's POV

George stormed out of the room, not looking back. How could Dream have been so cruel to him. He didn't want to think about Dream, not for one second more. He didn't deserve to live in George's mind, not anymore.

——————————————————————

George’s flight was set to take off later that night. He remembered frantically asking Karl to help him find the earliest flight, knowing he couldn’t take seeing Dream anymore. He didn’t ever want to see Dream’s face again.

George spent his last day packing to leave and watching old youtube videos of him and Dream.

Am I making the wrong decision?

He missed their friendship. Before the fight, before Dream’s feelings.

Before George’s feeling. 

Voices in his head told him that he liked Dream just as a friend, but it was quite evident that he was falling for him. He hated it. He hated how Dream could take him away from the real world, and make him feel so safe. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

George was supposed to hate Dream.

After hours of tears and red eyes from watching old videos of the two, there was a knock on the hotel door, signaling it was time for George to leave. He took a deep breath and gathered his things. He went to the car and said goodbye to Florida.

He said goodbye to Dream.

——————————————————————

The trip back to Europe had been nice and relaxing, finally getting away from all the drama back in Florida. George had re-rented his apartment from before he had moved in with Dream, so it was easy settling back in. 

The first week was the hardest. It was hard switching from being with friends to being alone. He tried talking to Sapnap, but he was often too focused on Dream or other friends. George could tell Sapnap wasn’t the happiest with him. No one was.

George was scarcely ever on social media for the first week, trying to stay on the down low. He wasn’t ready to answer questions of why he was back in his room, and not Dream’s. He decided to go to sleep and spent most of the week doing just that. George didn’t get much rest though, because he cried himself to sleep every night.

After being back in his house for 1 1/2 weeks, he was finally getting back into the groove of things. He was getting ready for his first stream back, and was surprised to hear a loud back on his front door. 

George stood up and walked to his door. “Hello?” There was no response. “Can I help you?”

After some silence, George decided to open his door. He wasn’t expecting his dad to be on the other side.

——————————————————————

George started up his stream, making sure to turn his camera off. He didn’t want his fans to see him, plastered with blood. The cuts on his face wouldn’t stop bleeding, no matter what he did. George considered just not streaming, but after the months of practically doing nothing, he was running low on money. It was his job after all.

After 2 hours of speed running, George ended his stream. He had been holding in tears for so long, and checked to make sure he truly had ended his stream before crying tears on pain. How did his dad even find out he came back? The last thing George remembered before waking up on the cold floor of his apartment was his father’s words.

“I told you to never come back.”

His dad had punched him and endless amount of times, causing George to black out. When he woke up, he instinctively went to call Dream, slowly realizing that now, he couldn’t. George cried for hours, scared for his life, until going to bed at around 8pm.

George woke up to more banging on his door. His breathing becoming rapid, he slowly made his way to the front door again. George heard his father screaming various words, sending George panicking. 

“Get out her you little fucker! Thought I’d teach you a lesson since yesterday’s didn’t do the job! You should have never came back. I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU.”

George ran for his phone, only knowing to call one person. Tears rolled down his face as he hears his front door getting kicked. 

“Please pick up.” George pleaded. 

“Please pick up. I’m so sorry. Just pick up. Please. Dream. Please pick up. Please. PLEASE!”

George was sent to voicemail just as he heard his front door get kicked down. He collapsed to the floor, not even trying to escape the beast who was coming to kill him. 

I deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than usual! I just wanted to get this in. I know this is still a cliff hanger, but tomorrow I promise you guys will get some clarity :)
> 
> -tally <3


	14. I’m on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the breaking news that George is in the hospital, Dream needs to get to George, no matter what.

Dream woke up, forgetting where he was. He looked around and out a small window to his right. The fluffy clouds in the distance calmed his nerves as he remembered he was in the air, on a plane. 

To see George.

In the hospital.

Dream hadn't slept at all since Sapnap had called him, so it made sense that he was dazed. He just remembered his whole life crumbling before him as he got the new that George was in the hospital.

The person he was in love with was hurt. 

Dream was finally ready to admit it. He was so hurt by all the recent events that had happened. 

I can't loose George again.

A flight attendant came over and offered Dream some food for the trip. Forgetting that he hadn't eaten in a few days, he took a small sandwich and some of those basic airplane cookies. He had gone straight to the airport after grabbing clothes and small essentials. Luckily, he had gotten the last ticket on a flight that was leaving in around an hour. 

Sapnap hadn't even told Dream why George was in the hospital. To be fair, Dream had instantly hung up and ran to the airport to get on a flight. He needed to see George and make sure he was fine. George was his person. He couldn't loose him.

Dream looked over at his phone, dreading looking at the black hole of anything social. He slowly dragged it over to his face, seeing multiple missed calls and new messages from Sap. He tended to do this sort of thing a lot; not answering his friends at important times. 

"Hey Sap."

"Dude what the fuck. Why haven't you answered me."

"Sorry I was just in shock."

"I understand, but I was worried about you like a lot."

"Why? I'm fine."

"It's just that it's been a rough couple of months and I've been scared for you. I thought you just yourself."

Dream's heart broke a little, this time the cause being from a different male in his life. It almost hurt worse. He had hurt his friends so much.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to focus on telling you things more."

"Thanks Dream. So are you coming sometime this week? I know it's early and hard, but I can help if you need some help."

A smile shined on Dream's face.

"I'm 2 hours away :)"

"WHAT NO WAY. You got a flight this soon?"

"I had to."

Dream noticed he had come off a bit desperate, but didn't care. Not one bit.

"Huh. So you're in love love huh?"

"Shut up Sapnap, but yes? Any ways, how's George. Is he alright? What even happened?"

"Wait- do you just- ok. George is doing better. Dream I'm gonna be real for a second ok?"

"ok."

Dream prepared for the worst, and it was a good thing he did, because he definitely got the worst.

"George's dad found him and beat him up. Like really really bad. There was blood everywhere and his neighbors found him, unconscious."

Tears rolled down his face, just as they had so many times before. His world froze, nothing around him moving at all. Looking out his window at a pink and purple sunset, he let out silent sobs.

"Sap. I'm so sorry. I'm on my way. I promise."

——————————————————————

The plane landed and Dream practically ran to get his bags. He was surprised to see Sapnap already holding them. 

"What are you doing here?!" 

Sapnap went to give him a hug, gently setting the bags down. "You think I was just gonna let you get a taxi to a random hotel? Dude. Come on."

They both started laughing. Dream was so happy to be able to hold Sapnap. After everyone had left, he hadn't shared any physical touch with anyone, so it was kind of a big deal. 

Dream went to grab his bags, Sapnap slowly walking behind. "Can I see George?" Dream asked, turning around to meet Sapnap.

"Slow down buddy. Let's drop your stuff off and George's house first. Visiting hours already ended anyways. Sorry Dream."

Dream looked to the ground. He wanted to see George so badly. He didn't want to have to wait till tomorrow. Nothing seemed to be going his way lately, and he hated it. Sapnap could tell Dream was frustrated, and patted him on the back. "He'll be alright."

Dream could only wish at this point.

——————————————————————

The ride to George house was calming. Dream loved having company again. Bad thoughts seemed to temporarily leave his mind when he was around his friends. He owed everything to them. 

Dream stood in awe in front of George's house. This was where George spent his days. A deep breath went through his body before taking a step inside. A weight had been lifted off of him. He started wandering around, looking at all the pictures George had on the wall, as Sapnap put Dream's stuff in George's room. 

Sapnap skipped down the hallway. "All set. I hope you don't mind that you'll be sleeping in George's room, but my stuff is already in the spare room. W-we can switch if it's a big problem."

Dream faked a smile. "I'll be fine. No worries." Although he sort of was being truthful, he knew he would have trouble sleeping where George used to. He couldn't imagine living without George. 

Once Dream and Sapnap had caught up, it was around 11 pm, and they both decided to head to bed. Dream was dreading this part of the day. He crawled into George's fuzzy blankets. He silently chuckled at the sheer amount of blanket George had. It didn't surprise him one bit.

Dream tried closing his eyes and going to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking of George. He only blamed himself. 

I didn't pick up the 1 time he called me

Dream grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, making sure to not wake Sapnap. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and getting all over the bed. Dream cried for a couple more hours before passing out because of exhaustion. 

The morning air smelled of bacon and pancakes. Dream's stomach instantly growled, and he slipped out of bed. He quickly glanced in the mirror, and was happy to see that his red eyes weren't noticeable. 

"Good morning sunshine, and before you ask, visiting hours start in 1 hour, so we have plenty of time." Sapnap said as he flipped a pancake.

Dream smiled. "Thanks Sap."

The two of them ate breakfast while going over their plans for the day and how long they would stay. 

"I'm staying for a while. Probably a week so I can be here while George is getting better." Sapnap said as he shoved the last bit of pancake into his mouth. "How about you?"

Dream drank some apple juice. "I'm staying for a week and a half." He wished he could stay longer and be with George, but he didn't want to over stay his visit. 

——————————————————————

It was finally time to go see George, and Dream was panicking. 

What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's still mad at me? What if I make him uncomfortable?

Sapnap led Dream through the hospital, and up the stairs to the 4th floor. Dream's legs started to give out as he was scared. They were just seconds away from seeing George, and he wasn't ready. He couldn't stop thinking. This wasn't about him though, it was about George. He needed to see his George, and nothing could come between them.

As they approached George's room, Sapnap stopped Dream. "Let me go talk to him for a second. He woke up last night, so he doesn't even know you're here."

"Ok. No problem." Dream replied looking towards his feet. He didn't want to be confronted at all and was scared to see George. He was scared he was going to loose his best friend. 

After a couple minutes of mumbling from George's hospital room, Sapnap came out with a slight smile. "I didn't even have ask if you could come in. He practically jumped out of bed when he heard you were here. I had to hold him down since he's not allowed to walk yet."

Dream's face lit up, just the way George's always did. His heart started patching itself up. His stomach did cartwheels and his mind became relaxed. One more deep breath, and he was walking into the room, a smile on his face as tears rolled down his face. They were different tears this time, similar to the ones he had the night of the car ride with George. They were happy tears.

"Clay."

"Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm posting this later than usual. I started exam week so i've been a bit stressed. I also was watching so many streams today lol. (tommy, tubbo, techno, george, and foolish) Be ready for maybe not another update because guys... tomorrow is the final disk battle between tommy, tubbo, and dream. hopefully i'll be able to because I have a half day at school, but it just might be posted a bit earlier than usual. Lastly, sorry i'm leaving this on another cliffhanger :) oops. 
> 
> ps- 1000 hits and almost 50 kudos!? WHAT. Thank you :)
> 
> -tally <3


	15. Confessions from a seriously gay boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets to see George again :)

"Clay."

"Georgie."

Dream ran over to the bed where George was laying, practically lifeless. Tears were falling from his eyes at a rapid pace, and he noticed George was crying too. 

“G-george i’m so so sorry. I never should have yelled at you and I-I should have picked up the phone and-” Dream was cut off by George’s soft words.

“Clay no. I’m so sorry. I never should have left. It’s all my fault. I didn’t even try to run.

Dream broke down. He was screaming on the inside, his head thumping. How could George believe it was all his fault? Dream just imagined George sitting there while getting beat, wanting to help him but now he couldn’t. Looking down, Dream grabbed George’s hand. George grabbed back. The two pulled together into a hug, feeling as if they were the only people there.

“I missed you Clay. More than words can ever explain.”

Dream stayed silent, dissolving in George’s arms. He knew George understood how he felt and how much he missed him, so the silence was loving. Dream couldn’t say a word, his mouth shut from pure shock.

After what felt like years, George pulled away from the hug. Both boy’s eyes meeting, they smiled. The tears running down their faces maybe threw off their happiness to an outsider, but to them, they knew it was the happiest moment of their lives.

“Ok you too. Can we all maybe talk? Ok done third wheeling.”

George and Dream pulled away from their gaze of happiness to meet Sapnap, still standing still watching them. “I mean, you guys are cute and all, but I missed George too!”

They all chuckled as Sapnap made his way over to hug George. Sapnap knew the two needed some time alone, so he left the room to get some coffee for George shortyly after. He really was the best friend.

When Sapnap got back, he found Dream and George snuggling in George’s bed, watching some tommyinnit video.

“What is so funny?!” Sapnap asked.

Both boys were laughing their asses off and barely got out a word in between giggles. 

“Tommy is so *wheeze* stupid!” Gorge replied.

Dream added on. “And Sapnap *tea kettle laugh* you were so funny in this!”

George snuggled closer to Dream. “I love your laugh.”

Dream blushed, not expecting George flirt the way he always used too. “I love your laugh too.”

Sapnap just laughed as he set the coffee down. 

“You guys really need to just kiss already.”

——————————————————————

The doctors agreed George was healthy enough to go home later that day, so the boys got George’s stuff and headed back to the apartment. The car ride back, Dream just smiled as he held George. 

God I missed him so much

Dream didn’t let go of George the whole 10 minute ride back.

Because George was still sore, Dream had to help him around a lot. George insisted he was fine to walk up the pathway to his house, but he couldn’t say another word before Dream had scooped him up and carried him to the house. 

Dream noticed George was still a bit tired, so he gently set George down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him. As he was leaving though, he heard a quiet little voice come from under the pile of blankets.

“Dream?”

Dream spun around and peered towards George. “Yes Georgie?”

“Can you come... lay with me? I haven’t been able to sleep well without you. Ya know. Ever since I left.”

Dream slowly walked over and slipped under the covers, a bright but but calming smile on his face. “You don’t even need to ask.”

George turned over to face Dream and scorched closer. “I really am sorry. I cant even look at myself after what I said to you.” George’s eyes were overcome with tears, but he was not yet crying.

Dream ran his hand through George’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. Im the one who is sorry. You were right.” Tears were now fully coming out of George’s eyes, Dream gently wiping them away. “Hey George?”

Their eyes locked together. Dream pulled his head down, putting his head on George’s chest. 

“I can’t loose you again.”

George kissed Dream on the forehead.

“You won’t.”

——————————————————————

The days in George’s house were nice. Being with George was all Dream had wanted, and now here he was. Sapnap was hanging out with them everyday, and they were all happy.

It’s perfect.

Dream couldn’t help but think it. it really was. What could go wrong?

“So when are you coming back?” Dream yelled from the bathroom to George. It had been a couple days since Sapnap went home, and they had already gotten used to being able to yell around the house. 

George’s voice was getting louder, meaning he was on his way to Dream. “What do you mean?”

“I mean when are you coming back to move in with me?” Dream chuckled. What did George think he was talking about? He’s so stupid sometimes. But in a cute way. Don’t worry.

“About that...” George said as he reached the bathroom. 

Dream was shirtless, seeing he had just taken a shower. George stood in awe at the sight.

“Take a picture. It might last longer.” 

“Oh my god shut up I wasn’t even-” 

“Ok ok sure idiot. I wouldn’t be mad if you were.” Dream giggled.

George chucked him a shirt. “Oh yeah. Right.”

Dream flung the t-shit over his head and was pleased when he looked in the mirror to see it was George’s merch.

George zoned out. “Damn you look good.”

Dream’s eyes widened, along with George’s. 

George’s face went red. Refer than Dream had ever seen it. “Did I really just say that out loud? Please tell me I didn’t.” 

Dream’s silence and his smile gave away the answer. He grabbed George by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the nose.”

“Oh my god you are such a flirt. Stopppppp” George groaned as he pulled away, his face a bright pink.

Dream just chuckled as he tried to style his hair. “Says you! Anyways, what did you want to tell me? About moving back?”

“Dream I haven’t been streaming lately or uploading and... I don’t have the money to move back.” 

Dream stopped fluffing his dirty blonde hair and looked towards George with a puzzled look. “Oh my god seriously? You know i’ll pay. It’s no big deal. Did you hit your head to hard or sumthin?” 

George rolled his eyes. “Very funny. I just feel like you do so much for me, but I don’t give you anything in return.”

Oh you definitely do

“You do!”

“What is it then?”

“You give me everything.”

“What do you mean?”

Dream sighed. “I’ll put it like this. Whenever you say my name or even just look at me, I melt. My heart stops whenever I see you. When you left I couldn’t do anything. I missed you so much. When you walk in a room, you light it up. George you are my light. George, I...” Dream paused, wondering if he was going to far. He didn’t want to push George like he had before. This time, his feelings pushed him farther than he thought. He couldn’t control what he was about to say.

“I really like you. Like really really like you. And I know you don’t feel the same, but you need to know. You need to be loved.”

“You deserve to be loved.”

George stood still, not saying a word. Dream was panicking on the inside, but he made sure not to show it. George’s face was an easy signal to know how he was feeling, pink rushing from within him. 

“Clay?”

“Yes?”

Silence rushed the room as not even one sound was made, both awaiting the words that were soon to slip from George’s tongue.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1325
> 
> a/n: You guys better be happy with this chapter :) Anyways lol, I hope you guys are happy with where this is headed. I was wondering how long you wanted this book to be (chapters). If I make it longer, I’ll have to add some more events so I was just wondering how long you guys want this to be. 
> 
> Have a great day and know i’m always here for you :) love you
> 
> -tally <3


	16. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once George and Dream get back to Florida, Dream sees life as perfect. Almost... too perfect.

Dream woke up with a smile. He had slept so well last night, and for the first time in a while. George had just confessed his love for Dream. Dream still smiled at the thought. 

He looked out the window and saw only sunshine.

A good day for flying back

Dream looked down to George, a rush of happiness entering him as he saw George peacefully sleeping. He was so perfect, so cute. Dream never wanted to let George out of his sight again. 

Last night rushed up from uncovered memories. Butterflies formed in his stomach just at the thought. George had said he loved him, wow. 

It was hard for George to confess his feelings, especially when talking about love. Dream had no problem saying it, but it was the hardest thing to do for George. Because he knew George had trouble with this, Dream would say I love you often, so George felt more comfortable and welcome to say it. Sure, he did it to help George, but he also meant it. 

Ever single time.

George's eyes fluttered open to look at Dream. "Hi there." George's cheeks became rosy.

God I love him. 

Dream chuckled and smiled so big his eyes were becoming hidden. "Hey."

——————————————————————

Dream jumped out of bed, ecstatic for the long day ahed of the two love birds. "Georgeeeeee!" He called from the living room.

George tumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What?" George watched as Dream put Spotify on the TV. Wilbur's song, "Your new Boyfriend" started blasting.

Dream started singing with a smile. "Life isn't quite what I thought i'd be." 

George chuckled, walking closer to Dream. "When I was a kid on VOIP"

Dream's face light up as George sung it. He was happy to see George happy. "I thought when I get older, I'd marry her I told her."

George grabbed a paper and rolled it up, singing into it like a microphone. "Now i'm 26 and I work in an office. 9 till 5's not the best I'll be honest."

"If I could change a single thing."

"I'd make it me and not him."

Both awaited the beat drop and their favorite part of the song. 

"BUT HES IN YOUR BED AND IM IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT!" Both of them screamed, jumping up and down.

Dream took the liberty of doing the guitar motions, George laughing at the movements. 

"I'VE GOT THE KEY AND HE'S JUST A DOOR MAT!" Both screamed once again. 

This is perfect. He's perfect.

Dream fell to the ground laughing, his stomach starting to ache from all the happiness. George shorty after did the same and landed in Dream's lap, the song faintly continuing in the background.

"Thank you Dream."

"Thank you Gogy."

——————————————————————

After barely making it to the airport in time because of their amazing singing, George and Dream boarded their flight. George asked if he could have the window seat, and even though Dream loved that seat, he couldn't resist George's puppy dog eyes.

Dream stared in awe at George's excitement. George studied the sunrise, trying to decide which colors were which, his colorblind eyes confused. Dream just chuckled, later helping him as George gave up.

The plane landed around 5pm, and the boys decided to get some food from the airport. They decided they would get each other their meals, so it would be a surprise. George's face was priceless and Dream came back.

"You did not." George smiled.

Dream replicated George. "I did too."

Dream handed George a vanilla frappuccino. I reminded both of them the first time they met, emotions flowing from their smiles. 

George hugged him. "You are such a dork." 

Dream held him right. "Oh but you love it."

"Yeah. I know." George blushed.

The two ate peacefully in Dream's car, constantly making eye contact and blushing. After a while, they were ready to go and George took his spot, placing his soft hand in Dream's.

Once they got back to Dream's house, they gently greeted Patches, who was looked after by Dream's sister deists, and put their things away. George had quite a bit to unpack, so Dream helped him.

George put the last pair of sweatpants away."I'm kinda tired. I might go to sleep." 

"Ok. You sure you'll be alright sleeping with out me?" Dream said as he shot George a joking look.

George gently pushed him backwards. "Oh shut up. I can sleep by myself. I just prefer sleeping with you."

"I'll see you later. Sleep good." Dream whispered, about to exit the room.

"Wait! I want a goodnight kiss."

Dream blushed. "I didn't know we were that far in the relationship."

"You idiot. On the forehead. Simp."

"I am not a simp!"

"Are too."

"You want a kiss or not?"

George chuckled, walking over to Dream. "Fine. You are not a simp."

Dream pulled George closer, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight George."

——————————————————————

Dream had been sitting in front of the TV watching some new tommyinnit youtube video for a while when his phone dinged.

Sapnap :) is typing...

Dream curiously waited for his text, growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Hey :) Just checking to make sure you and George made it back safe. Miss you guys!"

"Yup. You wanna call? I gotta get something off my chest."

"Sure one sec."

He waited for his call from Sapnap, and wondered why it was taking so long. Eventually, his phone started ringing.

Sapnap's voice chimed in from the other side of the call. "Hi."

"Hey Sapnap. What took you so long?"

"Oh haha. I had to go to another room because Karl is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him."

Dream didn't know Karl and Sapnap were still together, but didn't mind. He was happy for them, whatever they were. Dream didn't question it."

"Oh cool."

"Everything all good? You said you needed to talk."

"Yeah. Basically..." Dream's heart started racing, his forehead getting warm. "George told me he loved me last night."

"WHAT! Oh my god I'm so happy for you Dream! I can't believe he finally said it!"

A small smile lit up Dream's face. "Yeah. He also kissed me on the forehead and I did too. It's kid of become a normal thing."

"This is straight out of a fan fic Dream!"

"You're so weird Sapnap. Anyways, that's not the point." Dream sighed.

There was a slight silence before Sapnap's voice invaded the call once again. "Ok. I'm ready to listen."

Dream took a deep breath. Was he ready to show his emotions? He owed it to Sapnap. He was his best friend after all, and he put him through so much. No more lies or coverups.

"George makes me feel so...alive? He lights up my whole world and makes me so happy. He's so perfect and makes my whole life worth it. He's what is keeping me here. But..." 

"But what? Dream please talk to me."

"But he doesn't like me the way I do. I mean it's so obvious that he does, almost too obvious. He acts like we are together. He acts like he's my boyfriend."

"What's so bad about that? I thought you wanted that."

"I do. I really do, it's all I could ever ask for. The problem is he's breaking me. He's making me feel things that i've never felt before. He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world, but if he doesn't like me back, which I don't think he does, then it's going to break me when he tells me. I can't have that happen again. I can't loose him again."

Dream's eyes started to water just thinking about the moment it would happen. 

"Dream. I'm so sorry, but you are right. George really seems like he liked you in that way. I mean come on. He said I love you and he gives you kisses. But all in all, you're right. He might not like you in the same way, and I know that hurts to know, but you have to prepare for the worst. I don't mean to let you down, but I don't know what to say."

Dream was muffling his cry, trying to not show more emotions than he needed to. "I'm just always in power, but when i'm around him, I melt and I can't do anything. God he just makes me so happy. I never want this to end."

Dream turned around as fast as he could, eyes wide open and red, when he heard the creeks of the stairs. 

"Georg-"

"I heard it all Dream."

Dream's eyes started twitching as he broke down, his breathing becoming rapid. His whole body felt like it was broken. Everything hurt. All this and he didn't even know what George was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making this just a little longer. Probably 20-30 chapter just so you know. I hope everyone had a great day.
> 
> Also, the stream yesterday omg. I went through EVERY emotion. At least Dream finally has a house now 😌✌️
> 
> I love you. Your problems are valid. Don't let anyone tell you they aren't. I'm here to talk :)
> 
> -tally o_O


	17. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George catches Dream letting out all his feelings, the moment you’ve all been waiting for it right in front of them.

"I heard it all Dream."

"Hey S- Sap I'm gonna have to hang up. I'll c-call you later."

Dream just sat in shock, staring into George's beautiful eyes, knowing they would soon crush him. The thought of George leaving again made him sink into the couch. He had fucked up again. It was all happening again.

George sat next to Dream. "I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Dream looked away from George's gaze, embarrassment flooding over him. "I guess once I heard you talking, I couldn't stop listening."

I knew I should have been quieter

"I'm so sorry George. I shouldn't ha-" Dream was cut off by a hug from George. 

"Shut up Clay. Just...hold me." 

Dream didn't refuse, melting in George's arms. He was so tired. So tired of everything. Life, love, relationships, friends, family, minecraft, youtube. He was so close to giving up. 

They sat there for a while. Time wasn't important to them. They sat in each other's lap comfortably with butterflies fluttering around their stomachs. Every now and then, George would hear a sniffle from Dream. That just made George pull Dream closer and closer.

"C-can we put some music on?" Dream whispered. 

Without hesitation, George reached over and got the remote for the TV without letting go of Dream. "Of course Clay."

I hope the song comes on

The two cuddled silently, listening to the music. Song after song, they sat and engulfed each other. They were in a peaceful silence. A comfortable silence. A loving silence. 

Come on come on. Please may the song be next

George could tell Dream was getting tired, so he got up to get a blanket from another room. Dream's arms felt cold and lonely without George in them. He didn't want to ever let go again. Tears formed in his eyes.

George came back seconds later and noticed the tears running down Dream's face. Trying to hide them, Dream looked away. When he looked back, George was already cuddling back up into Dream's arms. He chuckled.

"I'm so lucky."

George only grabbed Dream's hand and snuggled deeper at Dream's words.

——————————————————————

Dream looked at the clock. It was already 12pm. 

Wow. We've been here for a while.

George turned his head to Dream's. "Maybe we should get to bed. It's been a long night."

But we haven't heard the song

Dream hugged George more compassionately than he ever had. "On more song?" He said as he looked to George. 

"But-" 

"Please."

"Fine. Only one more though. You look tired."

Dream silently celebrated. He had hope, but his stomach sunk as the song that was playing softly ended, the last song preparing to be played.

Please. Please be the song.

A familiar beat filled the room. Dream's heart skipped a beat. This was perfect. It was all perfect.

*PLAY YELLOW BY COLDPLAY HERE ;) if you don't then i'm gonna be sad :(

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow

George shifted in Dream's arms, making his face visible to Dream. A smile slowly crept onto George's face, causing fluttering in Dream's stomach.

I came along   
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"

It was perfect. What else could make this better. Memories rushed through Dream's mind of the car ride George and Dream had shared, just a couple months ago.

So, then, I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to've done  
And it was all Yellow

George's lips looked so kissable. All Dream wanted to do was kiss him. George licked his lip and it sent Dream in a spiral.

You're skin   
Oh, yeah, you're skin and bones  
Turn in to something beautiful  
And you know  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so

George looked up to Dream, not failing to maintain eye contact as he smiled, truly a genuine smile. He felt safe, finally. 

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow

George bit his lip as he looked Dream's face up and down. This sparked something inside of Dream. Dream leaned down, continuing to stare into George's deep eyes.

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

George grabbed Dream's face and pulled him closer, the gap between the two fading quickly. George continued pulling him until their lips met. 

Holy shit holy shit holy shit

And you're skin  
Oh, yeah, you're skin and bones

Everything was magical, a dream come true.

Turn in to something beautiful   
And you know  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry

The kiss was passionate and awaited for so long. Neither of them dared pull away, wanting this moment to last forever. Dream suddenly felt sick, his stomach doing backflips. They slowly melted into each other, forgetting about everything around them.

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

Neither of them wanted to pull away, only doing so to catch a breath and instantly going back in. Dream had finally completed his mission. He finally got George. His George.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

As the song ended, Dream finally pulled away, cuddling deeply back into George. George played with his hair, giggling every now and then from the encounter they just had. Dream chuckled along with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY :) 
> 
> Ok so first off, If you haven't been able to tell yet, I changed the name of the book lol. I just thought it would fit the story more :)
> 
> Sorry this is a shorter one, but I just wanted to focus on this scene and this scene only. I thought it was pretty important.
> 
> Also, thank you all truly so much for reading. You guys are completing my dream :)
> 
> -tally <3


	18. Perfect (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all perfect. Everything.

Dream woke up with George still in his arms. He watched George peacefully sleeping for a while, just admiring him. His hair was messy, but a cute messy. Dream twirled George's hair for a while before deciding to slip out of bed.

Dream got up to make some coffee and clean the living room up. They had gone straight to bed after their kiss, leaving blankets and pillows everywhere. The kiss still bounced back and forth in Dream's mind, George's tender lips pressing against his.

After a while, George hopped down the stairs, being welcomed by Dream. 

Dream got up to hug George. "Good morning Gogy."

George hugged him back. "Morning Dreamy."

George looked up to Dream, his eyes practically sparkling. Dream's heart started racing as George grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in, kissing him. Dream wasn't prepared and froze for a second before kissing him back.

Dream pulled away. "So... are we like a thing now?"

George quickly kissed him once more. "If you want to be."

Dream grabbed George. "Of course I do."

As George ate his breakfast, Dream couldn't help but continue to admire him. He was so perfect, even when doing the most imperfect things. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world.

"So what do we tell our friends?"

——————————————————————

George had set up a discord call with all of their closest friends. There was Sapnap, Karl, Bad, Wilbur, Quackity, and Callahan. 

After everyone stopped talking and asking what was going on, Dream spoke up. 

"Hey guys. I bet you're all wondering why you are here."

George spoke up next. "Me and Dream...well..."

Dream could tell George was nervous so he grabbed his hand, comforting him and signaling he could do it. 

George took a deep breath. "Me and Dream are together now."

"WHAT." (Quackity)  
"No way." (Karl)  
"Awh i'm so happy for you guys!" (Bad)  
"FINALLY." (Sapnap)  
"I knew it." (Wilbur)  
A faint clapping could be heard from Callahan.

Dream was happy to receive all the support, and it made him feel better. Everything was really rushed. He hugged George and just stayed in the moment. 

After some talk, Sapnap broke through the chatter. "Ok guys so... sorry to ruin your guys' moment, but I wanna announce something as well." Everyone was silent.

"Go on. It's alright." George broke through. 

There was some more silence before Karl's voice was heard. "Ok, because Sapnap is too scared, i'll say it. Me and Sapnap are also together. We have been for a while, but Dream and George gave us the confidence to say it. Thank you guys."

"WHAT TIMES 2!" (Quackity)  
"Oh my god! That's so cool! (Dream)  
"I could see it. You guys flirt a lot. (George)  
"Awh! All my muffins are growing up!" (Bad)  
"Soulmates. Absolute soulmates." (Wilbur)  
Once again, Callahan just clapped.

Everything was going well. Everyone was happy.

——————————————————————

After a month, George and Dream decided to tell their fans they were together. It was a big step, but they both felt ready. After Sapnap and Karl had announced it and gotten such positive feedback, it felt like it was a good idea. Both of them held their breath as they tweeted.

Dream |@Dream   
—————-  
Hey guys :) I just wanted to tell you guys that... me and George are together. Romantically. We have been for around a month, and we wanted to be the first to tell you guys. I hope you can continue to support us through this journey. Do not send any hate to ANYONE. This is a W boys.

@GeorgeNotFound:  
replying to @Dream  
Love you 

@Sapnap:  
replying to @Dream  
Finally. Now I don't have to be a SECRET 3rd wheel 🙄🤚 in all honesty tho, congrats! happy for you two :)

@Quackity   
replying to @Dream  
An absolute W boys :)

George | @GeorgeNotFound  
—————-  
Hellooooo. Just here to say that me and Dream are dating. Suprise! Please continue to support us and we will tolerate no hate. We are happy and that's what matters. If you can't except it, then kindly leave and unfollow us. p.s- Love you Dream :)

@Dream   
replying to @GeorgeNotFound  
I love you more 

@Sapnap  
replying to @GeorgeNotFound  
I called it from the beginning :) you guys are too cute 😌

@BadBoyHalo  
replying to @GeorgeNotFound  
YES! Finally! I'm so so happy for you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do though 👀😊

——————————————————————

George and Dream were finally out. They were finally together. Forever.

2 years later:

"You ready for this?"

George look up to Dream from their hug. "So ready"

"Ok. See you soon Gogy."

"See you soon."

Dream's hands became sweaty and his heart was racing as he walked down the aisle. Today was the day.

A song started playing, and everyone stood up, waiting for George to walk done the same path Dream just had. Dream's eyes started to water as he saw his soulmate.

Look at the stars   
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow

Dream watched as George elegantly walked down the aisle, how perfect he looked. The song continued to play in the background. It was perfect. Dream finally found his yellow.

——————————————————————

The after party of their wedding was the best. Everyone was there. Their friends were all having a blast and they were all happy. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing. Perfect. Everything was Perfect. 

"Will you dance with me?" George said, yelling above the music.

Dream grabbed his hand, nit wasting a second. "Let's go Georgie."

"Where are we going?" George sis as he was dragged outside of the outdoor tent.

"I wanna show you something."

Dream sat down in the grass, pulling George onto his lap. "Lay back."

Both fell backwards, George's head resting on Dream's chest. 

"Wow. The stars- they're beautiful." George whispered in awe. 

Dream held George's hand. "Not as beautiful as you." Both boys chuckled, holding each other tighter. 

"This is so perfect."

George sat up. "You say that all the time silly! You can't always mean it."

"I do."

"Oh really?"

"Think about it. I always say so, and you'd only know if I said it if I was with you."

"So you're saying-"

"I'm saying you make everything perfect."

George softly kissed Dream's lips. They were so kissable in the moonlight. 

George laid back down, cuddling with his husband. 

"This time, I get to say everything is perfect."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Clay. It's perfect. Everything is perfect. You are perfect."

They kissed once more, hugging each other closely. 

"I love you George."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well, it's over :) I've had so much fun writing this and I'm sorry if this ending is rushed. I just don't have much free time anymore, and I wanted to make it a happy ending. I hope you all liked it and I hope you guys liked the ending.
> 
> I love you all, and stay safe. Have a great day or night or morning. I LOVE YOU. Also, This is not the last you will be seeing of me :)
> 
> -tally <3


End file.
